El renacer del Ángel
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: ¿El amor entre un ángel y un demonio es posible? ¡Claro que si! Hinata un ángel sanador ha sido desterrada del cielo por una profecía demoniaca que llega hasta los arcangeles, en un intento por salvarse, le quitan sus alas... sin saber que esa accion solo la llevara directo a los demonios. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chic s! **

**Antes de todo aclaro: NO ME OLVIDE DEL REGALO DE NAVIDAD, creanme, tuve que hacer una novela para literatura de minomo 30 cuartillas y ya se imaginaran como me la pase en vacaciones, y bueno, este fue el trabajo que presente, obviamente con otros nombresxD (donde Hinata se llama Eleasis y Sasuke Zachariel, pero bueno, intente conservar sus caracteristicas esenciales)**

**Espero que les agrade, y lamento que no sea un SasuSaku, pero la verdad es que... Sakura no me agrada mucho que digamosxD espero que les guste mi SasuHina.**

**Pueden tomarlo como su regalo de navidad. LOS QUIERO!**

* * *

_Naruto no me pertenece sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**El renacer de un Ángel**

EPILOGO

La sentencia

La escoltaban con un agarre firme en cada brazo, cada paso era más aterrador para ella y no temía por su vida, sino por la de su hijo; fruto del amor hacia su querido Sasuke, amor que la había llevado al momento en el que estaban.

- Camina más rápido, no tenemos tu tiempo - Le gruñó el guardián, Hinata (Luna) obedeció sin quejarse y con la mirada gacha. El pasillo por el que caminaban parecía ser interminable, era terriblemente oscuro, como el de un castillo antiguo y abandonado, olía a moho y humedad. En sus pies se clavaban las diminutas piedras del piso, la lastimaban a tal punto que ya comenzaba a dejar pequeños rastros de sangre por donde pasaba.

- Me duele - Susurró deteniendo su andar, los 3 guardias que la acompañaban rieron como burla

- No estás en posición de quejarte - Contestó el más alto, cuyo cabello era castaño mientras movía sus alas molesto, Hinata se perdió en ellas y él captó su mirada.

- Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de traicionarnos y perder tus alas – Escupió de manera insultante, la chica bajo la mirada de nuevo y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, extrañaba sus alas pero ahora, incluso ese hecho parecía banal e insignificante con lo que se avecinaba.

Reanudaron sus pasos, empujándola levemente con desprecio, Hinata estuvo a punto de caer pero logro mantenerse en equilibrio juntando sus piernas con fuerza.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta, bien podría medir más de 6 metros y parecía que la madera que la componía ya estaba podrida, gimió asustada. Sabía lo que le esperaba al traspasarla, la muerte y no solo moriría ella, sino también su hijo. ¿Será aquello justo? Tal vez, dependía desde que punto se le juzgara. ¿Cómo es que ella había perdido sus alas y ellos no? Miró al techo en un vano intento que Dios la mirara pero nada paso. Volvió a observar el lugar por última vez antes de entrar. Si no fuera porque ya hubiese estado allí, Hinata hubiera pensado que estaba en el infierno.

- Me encuentro en el cielo – Pensó de manera irónica – En algún lugar del paraíso – Su antiguo hogar, antes de que le quitaran sus alas y le desterraran al mundo humano, antes que conociera a un arcángel caído igual que ella y que se había vuelto un demonio, ante de enamorarse del nieto de Lucifer y claramente, antes de estar embarazada de él. Si, antes de todo ese era su hogar.

La aventaron con fuerza hasta el centro de la gran sala de sentencias, rodó por el piso, lastimándose en el acto pero siempre intentando proteger su vientre, a su hijo. Se incorporó ahogando un grito más de frustración que de dolor y sintió como la sangre le bajaba desde sus codos y rodillas, manchando el vestido blanco que portaba, sus ojos comenzaron a molestarle, lo que la hizo recordar vagamente.

- Cuando estés en peligro, tus ojos se tornaran de otro color y yo acudiré a ti – Eso había dicho Sasuke antes de robarle un beso – Ellos me guiarán a ti, Luna. -

- Él vendrá – Susurró volviendo en sí, los cinco ángeles que se encontraban sentados en grandes tronos de oro suspendidos en el aire y apenas pegados del respaldo a las paredes, resultaban imponentes y en un total contraste con el lugar que estaba poco iluminado.

- ¿Qué dijiste traidora? ¿Qué el volverá? – Espetó Raziel riendo, su risa era como música a pesar de la intención de esta – Es un demonio ¿En serio crees que volverá? Él solamente estaba contigo porque sabía que darías luz a ese bastardo, mitad ángel, mitad demonio. –

Y pagarás por tus crímenes, no mereces siquiera un juicio – Dijo sin sentimiento alguno, Uthuriel, señalándola, los otros tres arcángeles la miraron con desprecio sin emitir palabra alguna.

Él- Comenzó mascullando con una sonrisa – Vendrá por mí y por nuestro hijo porque me ama – Todos la miraron atónitos – Nos ama – Corrigió y los miró con odio – ¡Él era un arcángel como ustedes! Desertó al darse cuenta de la clase de basura que eran – Gritó enojada y feliz al notarse tan segura y porque el lenguaje humana se le había pegado, tenía que ser fuerte por Sasuke y su hijo, tenía que atrasarlos tanto como pudiera para que él llegara, o eso quería creer.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ese desertor? - Alzó la voz Raziel, mirándola con desafío – Ya veo lo que intentas, no atrasaras tu muerte – Dijo victorioso, Hinata se congeló al instante, entornando los ojos, había fallado.

-Te sentenció a la muerte- Sonrió de lado Uthuriel – A menos que alguien abogue por ti – Miró a sus compañeros y asintió – Entonces comencemos.

- Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás? – Pensó Hinata sollozando – ¿Es qué me abandonaste? – La esperanza la estaba abandonando y no es que su fe se fuera tan rápido por Sasuke, es que ya tenía dos días encerrada en ese lugar, los suficientes para que él la hubiera ido a rescatar ¿A caso ello tenían razón? ¿Él la había abandonado?

- Todo terminara para ti – Susurró Raziel en su oído apareciendo con un resplandor, Hinata contuvo la respiración derramando más lágrimas y protegiendo instintivamente su estómago. Raziel desenfundó su espada con magnanimidad y rozó la garganta femenina con una sonrisa sádica – ¿Ves? Nunca vino por ti. –

- Jordan – Gimoteó y miró su vientre abultado – Mi amor, lo siento, te fallé – Lloró con fuerza.

Raziel asintió y se alejó dos pasos de ella, apuntó con su espada y arremetió contra Hinata. Un destello cegador mando a volar su espada, había sido un trueno. La ojiperla miró hacia la puerta y vio muertos a los dos ángeles que la habían custodiado mientras Sasuke emergía con sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, miró a Luna y sonrió de lado, señalándolos.

- Te dije que me guiarían a ti – Le recordó antes de apuntar su espada eléctrica a Raziel.

**Nota**:

**SasuHina como se dieron cuenta, lo amo simplemente, pero no mas que el ItaHina, en fin, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias en review!**

**Los quiero 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que era normal para mí**

Caminaba por las calles de Inglaterra, a veces me gustaba dejar de usar mis alas y no es que me cansara, es que... no sé, simplemente me gustaba caminar. Las personas me atravesaban, sin notar tan siquiera mi presencia, o la de mis hermanos.

Un niño me atravesó pasando su cara por mi ala, al instante estornudo, sonreí de lado, eso pasaba siempre, cada vez que un humano pasa su rostro por el ala de un ángel estornudan. Deberían de saber que somos nosotros.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al crucero de la calle, una señora mandaba mensajes de texto con su celular, dio un paso hacia la calle sin fijarse si venia un auto o no, y... venían muchos, puse mi mano en su hombro deteniéndola ella despegó la vista de su móvil y se volvió hacia la banqueta.

- Dios, que bueno que me fije a tiempo - pensó aliviada, reí un poco, los humanos siempre tenían esa clase de pensamientos cuando los ayudábamos pero claro, no podían notarnos a menos de que así lo deseáramos.

Extendí mis alas, y me alce en vuelo, tenía que llegar al hospital de esa ciudad, y ver cómo iban los avances de mi pequeña Emily, no podía dejarla morir a ella, ni a todos mis pacientes, porque yo era su ángel guardián, su ángel sanador.

Atravesé los cristales del hospital y camine directo a la habitación de Emily, mi pequeña se encontraba despierta leyendo un libro, en la portada notaba unos dinosaurios sonrientes. Sus ojitos azules devoraban con interés las páginas de ese pequeño libro, me senté junto a ella y comencé a acariciar su escaso cabello -debido a las quimioterapias- Emily al instante se relajó.

- Estás encariñada especialmente con ella, Hinata - comentó Frodo mirándome.

- Me recuerda a mi antes de ser ángel, Frodo - le sonreí, viendo como el tenia dormido a su niño, Sebastián, un pelirrojo travieso que era amigo de mi Emily, el ya casi estaba curado, con la medicina mundana y la intervención de Frodo, estaba mejorando notoriamente.

- ¿Alguna vez me dejaras de llamar Frodo? - preguntó mientras desprendía una luz blanca y brillante de sus manos concentrándola en el corazón del infante.

- No, jamás, te llamare eternamente Frodo - reí, Emily dejo su libro a un lado de la cama y cerró los ojos cansada, ya la estaba durmiendo, espere paciente hasta que su respiración salió pausada y tranquila, suspire y comencé a curarla, Emily no era un caso fácil el cáncer que tenía ya era avanzado, solo un milagro podía salvarla, y yo intentaría ser ese milagro.

- Eternamente... - dijo sonriendo, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos amistosos - no me queda de otra más que buscarte un apodo.

- Inténtalo - lo rete. El suspiro y dejo de producir luz, camino hacia mí y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí - y comenzó a recorrer mi ser con la mirada, moví la cabeza divertida, pero en ningún momento deje mi trabajo - ojos color perla con tintes lilas y cabello negro azulado, vaya que eras una humana bastante rara, eres como la luna, Hinata.

- ¿La luna? - repetí alzando una ceja.

- Si, te diré Luna, tú me dices Frodo porque me parezco al actor de El Señor de los anillos ¿no? pues yo te diré Luna porque me recuerdas a la Luna.

- Pero no sé qué te ofende, ese actor en este mundo es muy agraciado - respondí astuta, el me miro y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa.

- ¿Qué tipo de ángel eres? A veces siento que olvidas que eres uno, ya no eres humana.

- Tampoco es como si llevara tanto siendo ángel, Frodo - me defendí terminando la sesión de Emily - solo tengo 17 años, en este mundo y en el nuestro.

- En eso tienes razón, ¿porque no decidiste quedarte como un querubín o serafín? Hubieras quedado para siempre con la edad que moriste - me cuestionó curioso, baje la mirada.

- No quería eso y El me dio la oportunidad de escoger.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no elegiste ser un Arcángel? Así no estarías haciendo trabajo de campo - me miro como si estuviera loca agitando sus alas azuladas.

- No podía ser un Arcángel, Frodo... sabes que a ellos, El los crea y yo... fui transformada.

- Tu caso es muy raro, debiste hacer algo que lo impresionara.

- Supongo, no lo recuerdo, tenía 5 años cuando llegue al cielo, mi memoria humana se borró casi por completo.

- Oh... ya veo - se calló por un momento - me pasó algo similar, hace aprox. 500 o 600 años, lo único que recuerdo es que era una especie de doctor y morí infectado por mis pacientes, mi recuerdo posterior es ver su rostro y diciendo que me había llamado.

- ¿Tu no...?

- No, ya estaba muy grande para ser un Querubín, esto era que me tocaba - respondió mirando a Emily - tendrás que poner tu corazón si quieres que se salve... no es un caso fácil.

- Lo sé, Elemiah - respondí acariciando el rostro de mi niña.

- Hasta que me llamas por mi nombre - sonrió parándose - en fin, el señor Harris se acaba de dormir, iré a verlo.

- Nos vemos, Frodo - le despedí con un ligero aleteo en mis alas - también tengo más personas que atender.

* * *

- Vaya, sí que se han vuelto traicioneros esos estúpidos ángeles - rio macabramente el rubio volviendo a su forma humana, el de cabello azabache lo miro y asintió - es tu oportunidad Sasuke, no la desaproveches porque no habrá otra... o por lo menos no tan sencilla.

- No lo haré Naruto- gruño.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan? - pregunto Naruto clavando sus ojos azules en los rojos de Sasuke.

- Enamórala, hazle un hijo, tráela al infierno y mátala después - contestó en automático con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Debería sentirse importante, por lo que escuche es un ángel sanador de baja categoría que lleva un poco más de 10 años siendo inmortal - comento Naruto despectivamente - será un honor para ella ser la madre del futuro gobernante del infierno.

- Supongo... ¿y si no quiere?

- ¿Si no quiere? - entrecerró los ojos sorprendido haciendo una mueca - Sasuke, llevas siendo un demonio 200 años, ya es hora que te quites esas manías raras de Arcángel que a veces sacas... creo que deberías comenzar poniéndote un nombre de demonio.

- No, es mi nombre y no lo pienso discutir contigo - negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- En fin, un Arcángel siempre será un Arcángel ¿no? - se burló recargándose en la pared rocosa.

- Ya no soy un Arcángel eso lo deje hace mucho, te agradecería si no lo dijeras de nuevo - gruño dándole la espalda y abriendo sus majestuosas alas negras.

- Como quieras - le contestó el rubio con tres marcas en la mejilla y desapareció.

- Espero que por lo menos sea bonita, aunque pensándolo bien nunca he visto un ángel feo - habló para sí mismo y desapareció también.

* * *

- ¿Ves? Se parecen - rió levemente Elemiah (Frodo) mirando la luna desde una nube.

- Un poco... - aceptó Hinata clavando la mirada también en la luna, apretó un poco con las manos la nube en la que estaban sentados, sintiendo su suavidad, y la humedad que le dejaba en los dedos. Elemiah la observo un segundo y se armó de valor para preguntar.

- Hinata... ¿porque tus ojos son de ese color? no es un color humano normal y lo sabes - aclaró, esperando que ella no se sintiera ofendida, pero siempre le había intrigado porque Hinata tenía los ojos color perla con toques lavanda, eso no era humano.

- Nací ciega - contestó cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en los escasos recuerdos que le quedaban de su vida humana - mis recuerdos son negros siempre... solo sonidos y sensaciones, recuerdo la calidez que desprendía mi madre y su dulce voz - se calló sintiéndose algo melancólica.

- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

- No... - bajo la mirada, maravillándose con lo hermoso que era la mayor creación de Él. Una conocida sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

- Creo que nos llaman, es hora de volver Hinata - dijo Emeliah incorporándose y sacudiendo sus alas, la chica de ojos color perla lo imitó.

- Lo sé, Frodo - respondió - a veces me gustaría volver a la Tierra - pensó cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en su hogar, el paraíso Cuando los volvió a abrir ahí estaban esas fuentes gigantes que tanto le gustaban, esos pequeños ángeles volando por sus cabezas cantando - es hermoso - susurro, aun después de todos esos años, seguía deleitándose, Elemiah rio divertido.

- Es el paraíso ¿qué esperabas? - contestó en broma, pero sabía a lo que se refería, el mismo cuando acababa de convertirse en ángel se quedaba días maravillado, grabando cada detalle, del que ahora era su hogar, los pilares de oro, las enormes fuentes que contenían el agua más pura que podía existir, los pisos hechos de nubes, todo... era demasiado para la vista, cualquier humano quedaría ciego al instante, ver el paraíso era demasiado para un mundano, no podían soportar tanta belleza junta, los cegaba al instante.

Miró como varios Arcángeles se acercaban a ellos, bajo junto con Hinata la cabeza en señal de respeto, verlos también se les hacía incomodo, desprendían una luz que abrumaba la mente, era como mirar al sol.

- Uthuriel, Raziel - saludó cortésmente aun sin mirarlos.

- ¡¿Enserio creíste que no nos enteraríamos! - exclamó monótonamente Raziel alzando la cabeza con desprecio, Elemiah levanto la mirada extrañado por lo que le decían y entonces lo notó, no le hablaban a él, sino a Hinata.

- No sé de qué hablan - murmuró sorprendida, los Arcángeles intercambiaron una mirada rápida, Hinata pestañeo cegada por la luz que desprendían.

- No me quieras engañar ángel sanador, tú fuiste y tienes que pagar por tu crimen - dictó Raziel agitando sus enormes alas molesto, la armadura de oro que llevaba en su pecho se movió ligeramente.

- Yo no he cometido ningún crimen o pecado - contestó la ojiperla escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo inconscientemente tras Elemiah.

- ¿De qué acusan a Eleasis? - preguntó intentando sonar seguro, sabía que no era nada bueno que dos Arcángeles bajaran al paraíso, y cuando lo hacían generalmente era porque reclutaban para alguna guerra con demonios o venían a castigar un crimen muy grave.

- Ángel, no te metas - advirtió Uthuriel mirándolo con dureza.

- Tiene derecho a saber de qué la acusan - espetó audaz.

- Uthuriel, tiene razón - miró severamente a Hinata - robó un pergamino de mis hijos los Nefilim que se encontraban en mi palacio para dárselos a los demonios - Elemiah abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de declarar Raziel, bajo sus alas y miro a Hinata que se encontraba en la misma situación - ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

- Yo no... - dijo Hinata mirándolo con pavor, no sabía de qué le hablaban, ella jamás había subido a reinos superiores, los únicos lugares en los que estaba era la Tierra y el paraíso, pero jamás había subido a alguno de los reinos de los Arcángeles. Miro desesperada a Elemiah tocando su hombro aterrada. El chico de ojos azules la miro entrecerrando los ojos de tristeza, dos arcángeles la acusaban y eso era equivalente a que lo que decían era verdad y su palabra era indiscutible. Aun así consiente de todo eso, la cubrió con su cuerpo, cerrando sus manos en forma de puño.

- Es la verdad y responderás por tus actos - exclamo Uthuriel con indignación.

- Juro por Dios que no hice nada, yo... - la voz temerosa del hermoso ángel de cabello negro con toques azulados fue callada abruptamente por un golpe en la mejilla que le acababa de propinar el de la armadura de oro.

- ¿Te atreves a jurar por Él, después de lo que hiciste? eres una traidora.

- ... - Elemiah miró anonadado la escena, el golpe de Raziel había sido tan repentino que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, sintió algo en un pecho, removiéndose con fuerza, un extraño calor que le quemaba, furia. Miro a Uthuriel quien veía divertido la escena, apretó los labios, impotente.

- Responderás por tus actos Hinata, la muerte, eso será tu castigo, no iras al infierno ni volverás al cielo, simplemente dejaras de existir, tu esencia, tu cuerpo, todo. - sentenció.

Dos ángeles de las tropas de Raziel aparecieron al instante detrás de Elemiah y Hinata, tomando a esta última de los brazos y haciendo que se hincara.

- ¡YO NO HICE NADA, LO JURO! -gritó desesperada mirando hacia todas las direcciones, por algún motivo, se encontraban solos, no había nadie más allí, estaba sola. Raziel se colocó enfrente de ella, desenfundando su espada. - POR FAVOR - lloró, oscureciendo ligeramente sus hermosos ojos perla, su cabello caía a un lado, tapando la mitad de su rostro.

- Quítenle las alas primero - le dijo Raziel a sus subordinados, ellos asintieron.

- ¡NO POR FAVOR! NO...NO... ¡AHHHHHH! - el gritó ensordecedor que profirió la fémina llego como miles de agujas a los oídos de Elemiah, mirando con rabia lo que le hacían a Hinata, se sintió furioso consigo mismo, ahí estaban desmembrando prácticamente a su... en términos mundanos, amiga, y él no podía hacer nada. - Por favor... - susurro débil mientras las lágrimas cegaban su vista, le acababan de quitar sus alas, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, sangre comenzó a brotar de su espalda manchando sin compasión el vestido blanco de seda que llevaba, sentía como sus piernas estaban suspendidas en el aire, las nubes ya no la podían sostener, ya no era un ángel, lo único que evitaba que cayera era el fuerte agarre que tenían esos ángeles en sus dos brazos, no alzó la mirada, si lo hacía quedaría ciega.

- Ahora, tu muerte - sentenció mirándola con asco, alzando su espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

- Frodo... - murmuro sin fuerzas resignándose a su muerte, miro hacia un costado viendo la parte inferior de su amigo, sonrió con tristeza - adiós - ese adiós fue lo más atormentador que pudo haber escuchado Elemiah.

- No será un adiós Luna, no uno definitivo - habló desprendiendo una gran cantidad de luz de sus manos sobre las espaldas de los subordinados de Raziel, que cayeron bloqueados al instante, si, estaba cometiendo un acto suicida, pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvar a Hinata - vive mi querida Luna - susurró viendo como quedaba inconsciente no sabía si ella había logrado escuchar esto último, pero tenía la esperanza, Hinata comenzó a traspasar el piso que formaban las nubes con gran velocidad, cayendo, un ángel estaba cayendo, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella y que siguiera con vida.

- ¡NO! - grito Raziel al no poder sostener a tiempo el cuerpo de la chica de ojos color perla.

Elemiah sintió un último roce de la mano de Hinata antes de desaparecer completamente de donde estaban, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que sobreviviera a la caída y que aprendiera a vivir como humana, esa era la única oportunidad que pudo darle a su amiga.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó mirándolo con odio, Elemiah les sonrió de manera altanera pero no contestó. Raziel furioso e indignado por lo que acababa de hacer ese "traidor" arremetió con su espada el pecho de Elemiah haciendo un gran corte en su piel.

- Arg - se quejó cayendo se rodillas, la herida le quemaba y a la vez lo congelaba por dentro, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sumiéndose en la obscuridad, pero con una gran sonrisa - te salve Luna - pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

Los Arcángeles se miraron, debatiéndose internamente por lo que acababa de suceder, todo había sido tan rápido, Uthuriel se inclinó tocando el pecho de los ángeles desbloqueándolos y devolviéndoles la fuerza.

- No podemos bajar a la Tierra ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Uthuriel molesto. Raziel miro por donde había caído Hinata por unos segundos antes de contestar.

- No creo que sobreviva - respondió seguro, eran pocos los ángeles que habían sobrevivido la caída del paraíso al mundo mundano. De hecho, solo una, una traidora que había logrado matar hace no muchos años.

- Pero...

- No sobrevivirá - repitió - es imposible que lo haga.

- Si lo llega a hacer, la profecía se cumplirá y esta vez no tendremos tanta suerte como cuando le quitamos las alas a...

- No menciones su nombre.

- Si Hinata sobrevive será nuestro fin, teníamos que matarla ¡matarla! ¿Por qué perdiste el tiempo cortando primero sus alas? - espetó con dureza

- No contaba con la intervención de el - respondió señalando con su espada a el inconsciente Elemiah - estoy consciente que si sobrevive será nuestro fin, aunque lo dudo mucho, la profecía claramente decía que los demonios iban a subir para llevársela ya no se la pueden llevar- señalo.

- Una profecía puede tener muchas caras, no tiene que suceder tal cual, podrían encontrarla cuando es humana, claro, si es que no muere con la caída.

- Si eso llegara a pasar, le pediré a mis hijos que la busquen en la Tierra - contestó sin apartar la vista del ángel inconsciente.

- No te confíes Raziel - le dijo Uthuriel desapareciendo.

- No lo haré - respondió - llévenlo al calabozo - le ordenó a los dos ángeles que lo acompañaban.

- Como ordene Lord Raziel.

- Sé que morirás estoy seguro - pensó con una sonrisa burlona, totalmente confiado.

* * *

El aire golpeaba violento su cara, abrió los ojos débilmente, observando aterrada todo como un borrón caía en picada, giraba sobre si misma debido a la velocidad, su vestido golpeaba y se enredaba en sus piernas moviéndose furioso, lo único que veía con claridad era que se acercaba velozmente al suelo, era como un campo, no había ninguna casa.

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al aterrizar, se golpeó con violencia la espalda y la cabeza, miraba de frente a la luna, era de noche, venció su cabeza hacía un lado, mirando borroso, alcanzó a ver un rostro masculino con ojos fieros azules y cabello amarillo, y tres marcas extrañas en sus mejillas, se sumergió en la obscuridad pensando en que había sido una alucinación debido al golpe, saco el aire débilmente al sentir que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se desmayó.

- Vaya, vaya, no siempre puedes ver a un ángel caer, si por lo menos fuera la de la profecía, sería muy afortunado y haría muy feliz a mi Lord Lucifer, pero lo dudo, de todos modos, no puedo acercarme para cerciorarme, si me tardo un segundo más, me ira muy mal... - pensó Naruto desapareciendo, llevándose en su mente a ese hermoso ángel ahora humana, que acababa de ver caer. Tenía que llevarle a Lucifer cuanto antes el pergamino que acababa de robar del palacio de Raziel.

_**Nota: En esta historia Naruto toma la actitud de Menma como se dieron cuenta, ya que es un demonio.**_

_**Si, no es el tipo de historias que suelo hacer, y de hecho es la primera vez que escribo de angeles y demonios, porque mi conocimiento sobre eso es bastante basico.**_

_**En fin, intentare hacerlo bien.**_

_**Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias en review xD**_

_**Los adoro!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: **** LEER MIS NOTAS DE AUTORA, AHI EXPLICARE, PARA LOS QUE NO LA CONOZCAN, QUIEN ES _LILITH_****  
**

* * *

**HUMANA**

- Despierta - me susurraba una voz femenina, sacándome de la obscuridad, me queje, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo adolorido... ¿adolorido? Abrí mis ojos de golpe impactada - vaya, me alegra que hayas despertado ¿qué te paso? - preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo mirándome inclinada desde arriba, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas, la mire confundida y con algo de miedo.

- ¿Puede verme? - dudé entrecerrando los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y rio.

- Claro... ¿por qué no podría? - bromeó, entorne los ojos, de verdad había pasado... solo para asegurarme me senté con un gran esfuerzo y me toque la espalda... mis alas ya no estaban, la mujer me miro alzando una ceja recelosa - ¿te duele la espalda?

- S-si - y no mentía, me sentía adolorida en general, pero lo que más me molestaba era mi espalda y cabeza - ¿en dónde estoy? - murmure mirando a los al rededores.

- ¿No sabes? ¿Entonces como llegaste aquí? - cuestiono confundida, no le respondí, no sabía que decir, obviamente la verdad no - Estas en Toscana, Italia - contestó.

- Ohh - entonces me di cuenta que estuve hablando italiano desde que desperté por lo menos eso me había quedado de mi vida pasada, entender todos los idiomas mundanos - Frodo - pensé sintiendo un gran nudo en mi garganta, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al instante, todo había acabado para mí, me habían cortado mis alas acusándome de un crimen que no cometí, había sido desterrada de mi hogar - te salve Luna - la voz de Frodo retumbo en mi cabeza, una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, mi amigo... de seguro estaba muerto, lo habían matado por ayudarme, apreté mi mano contra mi corazón sintiendo una gran rabia e impotencia, él se había sacrificado por mí - te salve Luna - volvió a sonar, eso fue como una bofetada para mi consciencia él no hubiera querido que me sintiera así .. Si lo había hecho fue porque sabía que era inocente y me había dado una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida, como humana - no te defraudare - la mujer castaña paso su mano enfrente de mi cara agitándola varias veces.

- Oye ¿eres ciega? - cuestiono con una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda.

- No... Es un defecto genético - respondí mintiendo ágilmente, me incorpore con esfuerzo, sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban, la mujer de ojos verdes me agarró de un brazo ayudándome - gracias - incline mi cabeza en señal de respeto cuando me pude erguir completamente.

- ¡Dios mío, estas herida! ¿Qué te ocurrió? - preguntó con pánico enfocando su vista en mi vestido manchado con sangre, me mordí la lengua intentando pensar rápido en algo convincente.

- Yo... yo no recuerdo - fingir que había perdido la memoria era buena idea, además que protegía de paso la integridad mental de ella.

- Y... ¿recuerdas de dónde eres?

- No... - baje la mirada triste, haciendo más convincente mi actuación.

- Ummm... no pareces de por aquí - hizo la observación mirándome el rostro - tu cabello es extraño, es pintado ¿cierto? - intente no sentirme ofendida ¿enserio era tan extraña? Frodo decía lo mismo.

- Supongo, creo que antes era negro...

- Te lo debiste haber pintado hace poco, el color está vivo aun - yo asentí mientras seguía siendo inspeccionada bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Hi-hi...Hina - me reprendí mentalmente, había estado a punto de decir mi verdadero nombre.

- ¿Hina qué? - alzo una ceja interrogativa.

- No lo recuerdo...

- Mmm... Bueno Hina, mi nombre es Mei Terumi encantada de conocerte - se presentó con una gran sonrisa, me tendió la mano, la mire por unos segundos confundida hasta que recordé que así se saludaban los humanos.

- Mucho gusto Mei - le estreche la mano con una sonrisa adolorida.

- ¿Y tienes familia o algún lugar donde te pueda llevar? - indagó, yo negué con la cabeza y sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitaba, de seguro aún seguía afectada por la caída comencé a respirar con dificultad mirando todo borroso de nuevo.

- No yo... n-no tengo a nadie - susurre antes de perder la consciencia.

-¡Hina! - escuche que gritó Mei asustada, pero no podía contestarle, no estaba en condiciones.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba por una ventana, me sentía cansada, aunque ya no tan adolorida, moví mis manos y toque algo suave, una sábana, estaba en una cama, Mei carraspeo atrayendo mi atención. Le di medía sonrisa y antes de que dijera algo, ella se me adelanto.

- No recuerdas tu apellido o si tienes familia, no sabes de dónde eres o por qué estás aquí no sabes que te paso o algo de tu vida... o mientes o enserio perdiste la memoria - habló recelosa, pero mirándome con calidez - dime... ¿te busca la policía? ¿O te escapaste de tu casa? - me preguntó, me tome unos minutos antes de contestarle, hasta que estuviera segura de mi respuesta, debía sonar convincente o decirle la verdad... pero... ¿podía confiar en ella?

Me senté en la cama con un ligero dolor en la espalda y admire detenidamente el lugar, me encontraba en una habitación rosa con mariposas de colores dibujadas en la pared, enfrente había un baúl con muñecas y peluches, sonreí enternecida, era el cuarto de una niña.

- Es el cuarto de mi hija menor - declaro con tristeza, me pare para admirar mejor el cuarto, Mei no me quito de encima la mirada en ningún momento - ¿me piensas decir la verdad "Hina"?

- No me creerías si te lo dijera - le dije paseándome apreciando cada detalle de esa habitación, llegue hasta un pequeño tocador blanco, había fotografías en marcos de madera, una en especial llamo mi atención, me sorprendí por un momento y después sonreí con amor, me di la vuelta tomando la fotografía.- ¿Ella es tu hija? - le pregunté mostrándosela.

- Si... - contestó con un gran dolor en su voz, meneo la cabeza intentando ocultar su dolor - y bueno... puedes ponerme a prueba, quiero saber tu verdad. Yo asentí y mire la foto concentrándome en ella.

- Yo... era un ángel - murmuré pasando mi vista hasta ella, Mei entorno los ojos y rio tranquilamente.

- No te creo - dijo sonriendo esperando que le dijera la verdad, el silencio se tornó por dos largos minutos, Mei cada vez abría los ojos más, incrédula - no...puede...

- Emily es una niña muy dulce, le gusta leer y dibujar, en el hospital tiene un amigo, su nombre es Sebastián, platican casi todo el día, ella tiene tu color de cabello, aunque debido a las quimioterapias lo está perdiendo, es una niña muy buena.

- ¿C-como es que...? - preguntó con la voz quebrada llorando, se abrazó a si misma mirándome deprimida y a la vez excitada.

- Yo era su ángel sanador... antes de que me quitaran las alas - respondí dejando la fotografía en su lugar, me acerque a Mei quien temblaba murmurando cosas que no lograba entender. La abracé dándole consuelo. Ella respondió al instante clavando su rostro en mi pecho, derramando lágrimas sin control, de verdad esa pobre mujer estaba destrozada por la enfermedad de Emily, me podía dar cuenta. Comencé a llorar pero en silencio, comprendía si dolor.

- ¿Por qué lloras Hina? - masculló intentando controlar su voz, sin mucho éxito.

- Me quitaron las alas antes de que la curara por completo... Mei perdóname... pero ten esperanza, yo sé que Emily se salvara, está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para vivir... yo lo sentía - declaré acariciando su cabello.

- Gr-gracias... - se tapó el rostro con sus manos, llorando con las intensidad, yo solo me limite a consolarla con mi presencia, dejando que se desahogara, tenía mucho que sacar.

Paso una hora antes de que Mei se tranquilizara, me había preguntado por su esposo y por los progresos de Emily. Le conteste con la verdad, no quería decirle mentiras, el estado de su hija era delicado, pero también sabía que tenía oportunidad de salvarse.

Cuando se calmó, me trajo ropa de ella cuando era más joven, diciendo que me quedaría y que me cambiara lo que tenía puesto. Me metió casi a empujones a su bajo y me sentó en la tina, bañándome.

- Aprende como se hace, porque será la única vez que te lo muestre - me dijo escurriendo agua sobre mi cabello eliminando el shampoo, que olía muy bien, camino hacia la puerta - te dejare sola para que te vistas, si tienes problemas con el sujetador avísame - habló cerrándola.

Me salí con cuidado de la tina y camine hacía el cuarto, por instinto me seque con la toalla que había dejado junto de la ropa, procedí a ponerle la ropa interior, fue fácil la parte de abajo, con lo que batalle fue con el dichoso sujetador, pero al fin conseguí ponérmelo y sentirme cómoda Me pase delicadamente el vestido amarillo que me había prestado Mei, dije mi vista hacia enfrente y me mire en el espejo... sonreí, mi piel ya no brillaba, sino que era nívea de un color claro muy bonito, mi cabello llegaba a medía espalda, mojado aun, remarcando más los toques azulados, unos mechones rectos caían plácidamente en mi frente, casi rozando mis cejas, me gusto lo que veía.

- Eres hermosa Hina - me dijo Mei desde la puerta, haciendo que saltara por la impresión, no la había visto llegar.

- Gracias - respondí adquiriendo un color rojizo en mis mejillas.

-Bajemos a comer, aún tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas - habló, yo asentí y la seguí, caminando descalza, no estaba acostumbrada a los zapatos, y creo que no hacían falta por el momento.

FIN HINATA POV

* * *

- Repite la profecía... - murmuró viendo através de las ventanas de el castillo de compartían.

- Joder ¿de nuevo, Sasuke? - gruñó fastidiado el rubio - como quieras...

FLASHBACK DE NARUTO

Intercambiaba miradas con una hermosa pelirroja, estaban atentos a lo que ese trio de diablesas les dirían.

- Mi señora Lilith - se inclinó ligeramente la pelirrosa, seguida por dos exuberantes rubias.

- Sakura, Ino, Temari - saludó con simpleza a las tres profetas demoníacas.

- Una profecía... llego a nosotros una profecía - habló macabramente Sakura haciendo que sus ojos color jade brillaran con maldad.

_- No nos hagan perder nuestro tiempo, hablen ahora - rugió Naruto exasperado por la actitud de las tres mujeres, ganándose un siseo lleno de cólera y veneno._

_- Nuestro momento llegara muy pronto - dijo con una carcajada tenebrosa Temari._

_- Esta vez nosotros ganaremos - la apoyo Ino._

_- No dicen nada concreto y no tengo su tiempo, la próxima vez que me llamen tiene que ser algo importante - habló con magnanimidad Lilith dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse._

_- ¡Oh no, no, no, mi señora! Es importante, es sobre el futuro reinado de Sasuke en el infierno - masculló Sakura con miedo, molestar a Lilith solo significada una cosa, la muerte eterna._

_Lilith detuvo sus pasos y se volteó lentamente analizando a las tres "mujeres" tocó el brazo de Naruto con delicadeza, indicándole que detuviera su andar._

_- Hablen - ordenó._

_- El ascenso de Sasuke al trono tiene un buen augurio..._

_- Pero solo los primeros años, pasando una década un grupo de Arcángeles bajaran y lo derrocaran, sellándolo con una runa - explicó Ino._

_- Eso sera solo el principio - la miró directamente a los ojos Temari - después procederán a marcarnos a cada uno de nosotros, tomaran por completo el control y lo desafiaran a Él._

_- ¿Desafiar a Dios? Si mi Lord Luficer no pudo, ¿qué les hace pensar que ellos podran? - preguntó molestó Naruto._

_- Podrán porque no solo lo desafiarán ellos, sino que en su ejercito estaran incluidos, mi Señora Lilith, Lord Lucifer, Sasuke, Naruto y..._

_- Cada uno de los demonios, incluyendo a nuestra corte - completó Lilith mirando al vació._

_- Moriría antes de traicionar a mi Lord Lucifer y mi Señora Llilith - gruño adoptando un tono carmín en sus ojos._

_- No podrás Naruto, seras obligando a luchar para ellos cuando te sellen con su runa - explicó Sakura._

_- ¡Ja! esos Arcángeles puñeteros no aprenden, jamás han podido contra mi._

_- Y físicamente no podrán, doblegaran tu espíritu..._

_- ¡Oh claro! ¿y cómo pretenden hacer eso? - se mofó sarcásticamente Ino le regalo una sonrisa seductora y contestó con tranquilidad._

_- Matando a Danielle y Kasumi - Naruto entorno los ojos con furia y gruñó desesperado._

_Esos estúpidos Arcángeles querían obligarlo matando a su esposa e hija. Antes los mataba ellos a el._

_- Soluciones - espetó Lilith con tranquilidad. Ella siendo la esposa de Lucifer tenía que mantener la calma. Además, estaba segura que había una manera de evitar todo eso._

_- Muy astuta como siempre mi señora Lilith - le sonrió Temari. La pelirroja asintió._

_- ¡ DÉJATE DE JUEGOS ESTÚPIDOS Y CONTÉSTALE A LILITH! - gritó el rubio apretando su cuello con instintos asesinos, La alzó lentamente. Temari intentó librarse de su agarre, pero le resultaba imposible._

_- Naruto - le advirtió Llilith tocándolo - si la matas, no nos enteraremos del final de la profecía._

_Naruto asintió frustrado y lanzó contra la pared a Temari._

_- ¡HABLEN YA! - las señaló amenazadoramente._

_Temari se incorporó con un quejido del suelo, sacudiéndose los restos de la pared que estuvo a punto de atravesar por el impacto._

_Caminó lentamente hasta sus hermanas y los miraron._

_- Si Sasuke tiene un descendiente con un ángel, la guerra se dará pero nosotros ganaremos. Ese niño sera el futuro gobernante, trayendo al infierno el poder que tanto hemos buscado - les dijo Sakura nerviosa_.

_- ¿Cualquier ángel? - indagó la reina de los demonios._

_- No, es un ángel sanador, no lleva mucho siendo inmortal por lo que es manipulable, tendra que ser con ella, sino el producto jamás se dará._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura? - preguntó atento Naruto._

_- Sasuke solo puede tener hijos con ella, con nadie más._

_- Están destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad - comento Ino - La semilla de Sasuke solo florecerá en el vientre de ese ángel._

_- En pocas palabras, mi nieto solo es fértil en ella - susurró Lilith_.

_- Si, existe otro detalle... - comenzó Temari incomoda - el poder de ese niño sera equivalente al amor que sienta el ángel por Sasuke. Eso es lo que nos dará la victoria._

_- Y después de que nazca... ¿Sasuke se podrá deshacer de ella? - inquirió el rubio._

_- Podrá, pero no lo va a hacer._

_- ¿Y cómo conseguimos al ángel?_

_- Subirán por ella, tu lo acompañaras Naruto - le respondió Sakura._

_Naruto asintió con rigidez, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Danielle y Kasumi, eran sus mas grandes tesoros, la dulce e infantil humana que aceptó su origen y le amo sin importar qué, de la cuál el se enamoró sin remedio y su hermosa hija que era el producto de los sentimientos que se profesaban_.

_Solo con ellas y Sasuke se podía comportar. Danielle y Kasumi eran la droga que dormía sus instintos demoníacos. Junto a ellas era casi un humano en comportamiento._

_- ¿Cómo sabré quién es?_

_- Sasuke lo sabrá._

_- ¿Ustedes no pueden ayudarnos mostrándonos su imagen? - preguntó Lilith acercándose más._

_- Aún no la tenemos definida mi señora Lilith, pero pronto - se disculpo Ino con una reverencia._

_- Háganme saber cuando tengan el conocimiento de su aspecto, eso nos ayudara mucho en la búsqueda - dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta._

_- Por supuesto, mi señora - hablaron las hermanas al unisono._

_- Naruto - lo llamó Lilith sin detenerse - vamos, tenemos que informarle a Lucifer._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Sasuke asintió cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, mirando aún el paisaje, el castillo que compartían era enorme, algo obscuro, pero definitivamente no era tenebroso como los demás castillos donde se encontraban los demonios mayores.

Ellos habían modificado su aspecto un poco, y evitando tener una vista del centro del infierno, debido a que perturbaría de sobremanera a la esposa humana de Naruto y su pequeña hija. Era sorprendente ver como se transformaba cuando estaba con ellas.

Centró su mirada en las montañas rocosas azuladas que estaban de fondó, eran desérticas pero agradables a la vista.

Había escuchado una vez decir a Danielle que le daba la impresión de estar en el Himalaya, pero sin nieve, por como lucían y el frío que desprendían. Haciendo mas agradable el lugar, ya que la temperatura del centro del infierno era mas alta, por los ríos de lava.

- Esperaré hasta que me digan quién es - habló Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

- Como quieras - asintió dándose la vuelta - iré con Danielle - informó desapareciendo.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, aveces, solo aveces, le gustaría estar en el lugar de Naruto.

Caminó hacía la puerta, desapareciendo sus alas negras. Iría a descansar un poco.

Llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se recostó en la colosal cama que yacía en el centro de la gigantesca habitación y cerro los ojos.

Su mente divagó, soñando con una hermosa chica de cabello negro azulado y piel nivea. El viento revoloteaba su largo cabello de manera pacífica. Se acercó a ella desde atras, notando una luminosidad en su espalda, una luz que dibujaban unas alas de ángel inexistentes.

Se acercó completamente a ella y tocó la luz que se hacían pasar por alas, al primer roce, la luz se extinguió, haciendo parecer a la chica una simple humana, pero su aura decía lo contrario.

Tocó sus hombros y la giró suavemente hacía el, y antes de poder ver su rostro... despertó.

* * *

**Antes que nada, la recomendacion del día: s/8802297/1/Mala-Influencia**

_Es un hermoso y muuuy original SasuHina, se los recomiendo muchisimo! Es clasificación M asi que saben que contiene lemmmmmon(;_

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**:

_Chicaaaas que tal! Que les ha parecido este tercer capitulo?_

_Oh si, tengo que aclarar por lo que no saben quien es Lilith._

_**LILITH:**_

_**Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán, bien antes de la creación de Eva. Ella hubo sido creada junto con el hombre para ser su ayudante, como el Torah afirma "Mujer y Hombre él los creó."**_

_**Pero, Lilith no ajustó como compañia para Adán. Había poco en lo que Adán podía convenir en su intento de aparearse con Lilith, Adán pidió estar arriba, pero Lilith se negó "Fuimos creados iguales, y entonces debemos hacerlo en posiciones iguales".**_

_**Adán replicó que él, siendo la imagen de Elohim, no se detendría a tal nivel de igualarse con Lilith, quien era simplemente una de tantas bestias en el campo creada para ayudarle, y de esa forma sería como ella permanecería siempre.**_

_**Lilith, fue más de lo que Adán había imaginado. Ella fue con Yahweh, y usó sus destrezas en seducción con él. Yahweh, conocido por su tacto suave ante las mujeres, fue finalmente conducido a revelarle su nombre sagrado, y así Lilith pronunció el nombre divino, y voló lejos del Jardín y de Adán para siempre.**_

_**Y asi Lilith se volvió la primer mujer demonio**_.

_Y pues como se dieron cuenta, yo la manejo con la esposa de Lucifer, lo cual no es tan descabellado, despúes que conocemos sus origenes._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_LOS AMO!_

_Dudas y comentarios en review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicas, me reportó muy feliz, trayendoles el cuarto capitulo de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y va dedicado para todas esas princesas (y si hay por ahi algun principexD ) que dejaron su review motivandome a continuar esta linda historia._

* * *

_**DEMONIOS VS NEFILIMS**_

Ya tenía tres semanas siendo humana, con la ayuda de Mei me iba mejor de lo que esperaba, 14 días después de encontrarme, me llevo a un lugar cercano de donde había caído, pero más adentrado al campo. Ahí se encontraba una hermosa cabaña de madera que me regaló. Ese día derrame lágrimas de felicidad, agradecida con todo lo que había hecho por mí sin pedir nada a cambio. Era una buena mujer.

Mi cabaña era pequeña, su madera no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero era resistente, tenía solo una habitación, con una cama individual blanca, un armario, baño completo y un tocador -donde estaba la ropa que me había regalado-. Junto de mi cama estaba una caja llena de libros, y una ventana mediana de cristal que no se podía abrir con descoloridas cortinas verdes. Saliendo de la habitación estaba una sala, solo tenía un mueble naranja grande de tela con rayas de colores, ella lo definió como un mueble étnico, atrás de mi sala, una mesa cuadrada con cuatro sillas, como todo lo de mi cabaña de madera y la cocina, con estufa, una alacena de madera pintada de verde, y un despensero que agregó hace dos días y un refrigerador pequeño, eso era mi nuevo hogar. Mei me hizo una lista con cosas que debía hacer, tome la hoja amarilla entre mis manos y leí suspirando.

_Pintar la cabaña (del color que quieras, solo dime, yo me hare cargo de todos tus gastos)_

_Tienes que hacer una lista de supermercado semanal, con todo lo que te haga falta, comida y artículos de limpieza._

_Debes asearte del diario, preparar tu comida y mantener limpia tu casa ( en la comida no te preocupes, en el cajón hay un libro de recetas sencillas, recuerda lo que te enseñe sobre lo básico en la cocina)_

_Intenta ahorrar luz lo más que puedas, la planta no sirve muy bien, tienen que ir a arreglarla..._

Alcé una ceja sorprendida ¿una planta me daba luz? Moví la cabeza y seguí leyendo ese punto.

... y no, no es una planta común como la que estás pensando Hina, es una de luz.

Reí apenada, Mei sabía claramente lo que iba a pensar al leerlo, seguí con la lista.

_Debes cortar el pasto y el monte alrededor de la cabaña, puedes plantar flores si gustas, en el cajón esta un libro de jardinería (mantener limpio los al rededores de tu casa no solo le dará mejor aspecto, sino que evitaras insectos y serpientes)_

_Si tienes algún accidente y no es tan grave, en tu baño estar el botiquín de primeros auxilios con un instructivo de para qué sirve cada cosa ( pero tu deberías saber, estuviste en un hospital, sabes para que se utilizan la mayoría de objetos)_

_Si tienes algún problema no dudes en irme a buscar a mi casa, sabes cómo llegar, pero recuerda que tienes que ser independiente si quieres empezar a vivir como una persona normal de tu edad, solo búscame si es necesario ¡SUERTE!_

Suspire de nuevo y sonreí con confianza, podía hacerlo, los días que pase con Mei en su casa me habían servido demasiado. Ella me visitó ayer - y me trajo una maleta con ropa, ella había dicho que era una paca de ropa, que no me extrañara que viniera ropa de varón e infantil - para ver cómo me iba, le preparé carne y spaghetti y ella me ayudó con una salsa para darle mejor sabor. Me sentí bien cuando me dijo que cocinaba delicioso. Antes de irse me dijo que vendría dentro de una semana, porque tenía que ir a Inglaterra por Emily.

Dejé la hoja en el mueble y me salí de la casa, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, quería explorar los al rededores y hace dos días había encontrado un río no muy cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos.

* * *

SASUKE POV

- Pero que estúpido eres demonio - me escupió un nefilim golpeándome, solo gruñí adolorido, ya no podía pelear más con ellos, estaba tirado en la tierra boca abajo, apretando los puños.

- Solo un tonto iría al Vaticano sabiendo que nosotros lo cuidamos y mira que nos costó atraparte... eso no te lo perdonare, pagar haber hecho que nos alejáramos tanto de nuestro hogar - mire de perfil como movía su látigo golpeando mi espalda y piernas. Intente no gritar, pero el dolor era demasiado - ¡VUELVE AL MALDITO INFIERNO! - gritó soltando el látigo y tomando la espada de su compañero.

- No tan rápido - contestó Naruto apareciendo justo en el instante que me iban a atravesar con la espada. Un aura maligna roja lo cubría, nadie podía traspasarla, era imposible, si la tocabas te quemaba.

- Naruto... - solté con alivio, él era algo así como mi "amigo" me incorpore sin fuerzas y me puse a su lado.

- Salvándote el culo de nuevo Sasuke, te estas volviendo débil - me miró de manera altanera, le sonreí y me agache por mi espada eléctrica.

- Ya veremos - susurre solo para él.

- Acabaremos con ustedes - sentenció el nefilim del látigo, todos iban completamente vestidos de negro, con runas surcando su piel.

- Vaya son 7... - habló Naruto contándolos con la mirada.

- ¿Asustado gatito? - me burlé haciendo que diminutos rayos azules electricos adornaran mi espada.

- No era yo el que estaba tirado hace unos segundos - contestó audaz lanzándose sobre el primero, era una mujer de cabello negro que aparentaba unos 18 años.

- Hey, no te distraigas - gruño otro acercándose para atacarme.

Apenas y alcancé a esquivar su ataque, me moví adolorido en círculo, cortando a la mitad y electrocutando a tres al mismo tiempo. Su sangre salpico mi cara, antes de que me la limpiara el del látigo me atrapó de un brazo, lanzándome violentamente contra un árbol.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Naruto rompiéndole el cuerpo a su segunda víctima.

Aterricé golpeándome la cabeza, gemí furioso, no por el dolor, sino porque no me podía trasformar, ya no tenía tanta energía, active mi campo, a diferencia de Naruto, el mío era morado, corrí de nuevo hacía los dos que quedaban.

Yo estaba en una pelea bastante pareja contra una cazadora de sombras de cabello castaño, se movía ágil a pesar de su corta edad, los dos ya nos habíamos lastimado, mire rápidamente hacia Naruto quién estaba en las mismas condiciones, jadeaba y su campo ya no estaba, me respondió la mirada por una fracción de segundo, la suficiente para que su rival le clavara un cuchillo de serafín brillante en el estómago.

Naruto entornó los ojos y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho, haciendo que el nefilim vomitara sangre y cayera inconsciente al instante. Su compañera al verlo dejo su lucha conmigo y corrió hacia él, revisando sus signos vitales. El rubio se acercó a mí apretándose la herida, tenía la ropa escurriendo en sangre, parecía profunda.

- Vete - ordené al ver en el estado que se encontraba.

- ¿Y qué harás tú? - preguntó con un quejido.

- No tengo la suficiente energía para transportarme, me las arreglare aquí - contesté mirando a los cazadores de sombras. El siguió mi mirada y asintió.

- Entonces te daré tiempo para escapar - dijo, camino con torpeza hacia donde estaba la mujer arrodillada y en sus brazos su compañero.

- Te matare - siseó con odio la castaña. Naruto no respondió, solo la miro, cambiando sus ojos azules a rojos. La nefilim lo miro aterrada y cayó desmayada golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza.

- No tardes mucho, sabes cómo es Lucifer - masculló desde su lugar y desapareció.

Camine cojeando, ya llevaba casi 5km recorridos, sabía que me encontraba en Toscana, seguí mi caminó, luchando por no perder la conciencia, todo lo veía borroso, volteaba continuamente para comprobar que no me siguieran.

Suspire, aveces, lo único que quería era poder descansar un segundo, descansar de ser un Arcángel o un demonio. Envidiaba a los humanos, ellos podían formar familias normales, sus preocupaciones se limitaban a cosas cómo, que comerían, que harían de sus vidas, cuantos hijos tendrían. Yo daría lo que fuera por solo tener esos problemas. Hmp, que patético soy por dentro, seguro estar en el mundo humano me esta afectando más de lo normal, sobre todo porque estoy perdiendo energía, si sigo así moriré pronto. Morir, no suena tan mal, es descansar eternamente. Es tentador. Debería rendirme ahora... no, no puedo. Tal vez si tenga una salvación, por alguna razón pensé en la profecía y en la chica de mi sueño ¿estarían relacionadas?

Gruní, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable... tenía que hacer algo.

Sentía como gotas de mi sangre se escurrían a la tierra, no me preocupe, al instante se borrarían, mi sangre no dejaba rastro. Escuche el sonido de un río cerca. Un río, tal vez podría ahogarme ahí, o limpiar mis heridas, hmp, cuando llegue allí decidiré que hacer.

Llegue mareado, casi inconsciente, y mire al frente... una hermosa mujer me miraba asustada, se acercó a mí con una mano en su pecho, era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo en mis 300 años de vida, 100 de Arcángel, 200 de demonio, su cabello negro-azulado se ondeaba al compás del viento caliente, sus ojos eran grandes y perla, adornados por perfectas pestañas rizadas, llevaba un vestido blanco suelto de tirantes, su piel era nívea, muy parecida a la mía, llegó hasta donde estaba, y la mire mejor, apreciando con dificultad todos sus detalles, definitivamente, era lo más hermoso, parecía un...

- Ángel - susurré, ella entorno los ojos sorprendida, le sonreí sincero antes de perder la consciencia, lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeándome para evitar que cayera al suelo. No se si era porque me estaba muriendo, pero por algún motivo logre sentir lo que no sentía en 250 años, paz.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

_¿Qué les parecio? A mi me encanto escribirlo. YA SE ENCONTRAAAAARON! AY EL AMOR EL AMOR._

AH SISISISI. **Vi que en varios reviews me dejaron el comentario acerca de la personalidad de Naruto, y pues les explico. La idea original era poner a Menma y no a Naruto, ya que el personaje de Menma queda mas por la trama de demonios y así. Pero había un gran inconveniente, Menma lleva el cabello negro, y en la historia ya tenemos a un azabache, que es Sasuke y pues como que se iba a confundir cuando los nombrara por el color de su cabello. Y entooooooonces decidí poner la apariencia de Naruto pero con la personalidad de Menma.**

_Ahi tienen la explicaciónxD_

_Dejen su review^^ recuerden que esa es la manera de motivar a un escritor. Nada les cuesta._

_Los amoooo!_

_Ross Namikaze._

_26 DE ENERO DEL 2013 10:35AM_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si, es totalmente mia.**

**Chicos pues les traigo el sig cap de esta historia, aunque estoy algo desmotivada por los pocos reviews que dejaron, solo les recuerdo que son sus comentarios los que motivan a nosotros los escritores de esta pagina y después preguntan porque nos tardamos tanto en subir las continuaciones. En fin... espero que esta vez sea diferente.**

**_Y muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado:_**

_Magic ann love_

_Guest_

_Dark Amy-chan_

_Annie Thompson_

_Elena_

_marleen_

_LIZZ_

_dama fanen_

_Juvia Mavis-chan_

_Valentinaneko12_

_mangetsu hyuga_

Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes hermosas.

* * *

**¿Puede ser ella?**

SASUKE POV

Me removí inquieto esperando que no me lastimara con la tierra por eso, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir algo suave en mi espalda, abrí los ojos con pesar, aún me encontraba muy adolorido y examiné con atención. Me encontraba en una cama, algo pequeña pero cómoda, el techo era de madera, me senté dejando que mis pies tocaran el piso, todo ahí era de madera.

Me incorpore sin quejarme, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía lo contrario, noté que tenía todo el dorso cubierto de vendas, que se extendía a secciones de mis brazos y piernas. Definitivamente esto se estaba poniendo extraño, alguien me había curado. Alcé una ceja pensativo notando cierto detalle... ya no llevaba pantalones sino un especie de short femenino rosa con corazones alados rojos. Bufé

Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, me desplacé sigilosamente hasta un mueble naranja, bastante feo para mi gusto, ahí caía plácidamente unos mechones de cabello negro azulado, era extraño, pero a la vez hermoso y único, me hizo recordar cierto sueño... me coloque enfrente del mueble y admiré a la chica que ahí yacía dormida, desprendía una tranquilidad infinita que hasta hizo que me sintiera culpable cuando la toque.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada haciendo caer un libro de jardinería que tenía. Se incorporó agitada mirándome. Espere a que dijera algo para saber qué idioma hablar.

- Hola... ¿cómo se encuentra? - preguntó sonrojándose. Perfecto, era italiano.

FIN SASUKE POV.

Sasuke le sonrió con algo de maldad en sus ojos, era una muy bonita chica la que lo había curado, solo había dos opciones respecto a ella, o era lujuriosa y se lo había llevado con otros propósitos aparte de curarlo o era una mujer muy buena que actuaba de buena fe. Cualquiera de las opciones eran extremistas. Por su apariencia Sasuke se inclinó más a la segunda, pero mantuvo sus reservas, podía ser un demonio disfrazado de ángel... así como el.

- Mejor, gracias por ayudarme - contestó al fin receloso - y... por la ropa - se burló señalando su short pero inteligentemente hacía su entrepierna, si era una pervertida ahí la descubriría.

Hinata inocentemente miro a donde se señaló el azabache y un rubor cubrió su rostro, posó sus manos en su mejilla que era en donde más sentía calor y no sabía por qué. Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido por la expresión de la chica de ojos color perla, si, definitivamente era una pervertida, pero tierna... o al menos eso creía él. Se golpeó mentalmente... ¿tierna? ¿Acaso esa palabra podía estar en el vocabulario de un Arcángel demonio?

- D-de nada - contestó parándose, estaban a unos pasos de distancia, pero podía ver que era mucho más alto que ella, bien podía llegarle al pecho, pero no más allá. Y vaya que lo sabía, después del desmayo de Sasuke, ella sufrió bastante para cargarlo - casi arrastrarlo - a su cabaña. Lo miró confundida... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? El azabache leyó su rostro a la expectativa.

- ¿Vives sola? - preguntó, esperando que la chica no pensara que era un acosador.

- Si... esta es mi casa - respondió aún sin saber qué hacer, recordó las palabras de Mei cuando la había hallado - ¿qué te pasó? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te sigue la policía? Mucho gusto me llamó Hinat... Hina... Hinata - suspiró, no tenía nada de malo decirle su nombre sagrado a el ¿cierto? y le tendió la mano feliz porque había recordado casi todo. Sasuke la miro confundido... esa chica le había hecho varias preguntas a la vez, su estomagó rugió, sacando un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas. Bufó contrariado, era molestó entrar en su fase de humano, podía sentir que toda su fuerza demoníaca estaba casi extinta, era prácticamente humano ahora hasta que se sanara por completo, y en el mundo mundano le llevaría más tiempo que en el inframundo.

- Me atacaron unos asaltantes, no, no tengo familia y creo que no me sigue la policía -_ "bueno, al menos no la mundana" _pensó. Mentir se le daba muy bien - Y me llamo... Sasuke - dijo incomodo por la sensación de hambre. Hinata asintió y le tendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto Sasuke, me llamo Hinata - repitió estrechando sus manos - Umm creo que tienes hambre, te preparare algo... puedes... hacer lo que quieras - habló dándose la vuelta hacia su cocina.

Sasuke la miro incrédulo... ¿qué humano en sus cinco sentidos haría eso? portándose con el como si lo conociera de siempre, era definitivamente rara, bufó molesto de nuevo, ya estaba pensando como humano, ya divagaba demasiado, suspiró derrotado y le tomó la palabra a Hinata, tenía que esperar a curarse o que Naruto lo encontrara y se lo llevara, "_pero por lo pronto ese era un buen lugar para quedarse" _pensó admirando toda la cabaña.

- ¿Dónde está el baño, Hinata? - cuestionó dándole la espalda.

- En mi habitación - gritó desde la cocina

- Gracias... ¿me podrías prestar más ropa? - pidió apenado, pero era necesario, ese short lo hacía sentirse incómodo y le apretaba demasiado ciertas partes de su anatomía masculina.

Hinata lo miro desde la cocina, pensando en una solución rápida.

- Puedes buscar entre mi ropa si hay algo que te quede - dijo volviendo a su labor, olvidandose por completo de que Mei le había dicho que vendría ropa en la maleta para cualquier tipo de persona.

Sasuke asintió sin verla y se marchó.

* * *

- ¿Dónde se supone que tiene la ropa? - se preguntó revisando el pequeño cuarto de Hinata, no era tampoco como si tuviera tantas cosas, pero definitivamente, tenía mucho que no había vivido como humano, y para cómo iban sus heridas si Naruto no aparecía tendría que estar varios meses.

Rebusco en una caja, donde únicamente halló libros, se dirigió a unos cajones.

- Al fin - suspiró buscando, arrugando la ropa, intentando buscar algo que le quedara, pero solo había vestidos y prendas femeninas, alzó una ceja intrigado, la ropa parecía intacta, como si fuera nueva, metió la mano y sintió algo suave pero a la vez rasposo, curioso saco la prenda y abrió los ojos mirando instintivamente hacía la puerta, para ver si la chica despistada no estuviera cerca, admiró con detenimiento un sujetador rojo vino de encaje, por su mente paso la imagen de Hinata usándolo, contrastando perfectamente con su piel blanca y su cabello negro azulado, sonriéndole... - basta - negó con la cabeza intentando despejar ese tipo de pensamientos humanos, dejo el sujetador y continuó con su búsqueda.

Ya se encontraba desesperado, no le era relajante con tanta ropa que tenía, y de todo tipo de prendas, había encontrado hasta ropa de bebe, pero nada para el. Ya estaba casi en el fondo del cajón la mayoría de ropa estaba tirada en el piso, observo una prenda azul marino, sonrió y la saco, esperando que no fuera alguna falda o vestido, la extendió y con agrado apreció que se trataba de un pants bastante holgado para ser de una mujer, sencillo, sin ningún tipo de adorno, lo cogió con agrado y con la mano libre saco la prenda que estaba abajo del pants, una camisa negra con mangas cortas, sencilla también. Parecían de hombre y eso fue suficiente para el.

Las dejo en el piso y comenzó a meter toda la ropa que había tirado sin siquiera doblarla y cerro el cajón, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Una vez vestido se miró en el espejo que estaba ubicado arriba del lava manos azul, se concentró en su imagen, intentando gastar la poca energía demoniaca que le quedara, estaba consiente que si hacía esto, quedaría en estado completamente humano, pero... tenía que hacerlo.

Su imagen en el espejo empezó a distorsionarse para mostrar a un herido rubio molesto de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? - preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Que me digas cuándo vendrás a buscarme, con esto acabo de quedarme sin energía - respondió frunciendo el ceño. Naruto sonrió burlón.

- Vaya, vaya, así que eres humano - rió.

- Naruto... - gruño con advertencia, a veces la actitud de "su mejor amigo" y compañero de batallas era desesperante.

- No lo sé, en una semana estaré bien entre comillas, puedo ir a verte, pero no creo que pueda regresarte al inframundo, no tendré energía - contestó mirándolo de manera sería. Sasuke asintió defraudado, como suponía, tendría que quedarse varios meses de esta manera.

- ¡Sasuke, la comida esta lista! - se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de Hinata.

- ¡Ya voy! - contestó gritando, olvidándose por completo que estaba enfrente de la única "persona" que lograba exasperarlo.

- Vaya Sasuke_, _veo que encontraste rápido quién cuidara de ti - se mofó en rubio - y es una chica, dime... ¿es linda? - miró los al rededores del azabache, un baño, se dijo Naruto - ¿vivirás con ella o solo será por hoy? Sabes a lo que me refiero... - alzó las cejas insinuante.

Claro que Sasuke sabía a que se refería, a si solo iban a tener sexo o se quedaría definitivamente con ella.

- Si... la convenceré para que me deje vivir aquí, vive sola, o eso parece- comentó sintiendose afortunado, una hermosa chica como ella, joven y demasiado ingenua era blanco fácil para alguien como el.

- ¿Pero es linda? - volvió a preguntar.

- Naruto... - gruñó.

- ¿Te encuentras aun en Toscana? - indago olvidándose del tema de la chica momentáneamente.

- Si y creo que cerca de un lago, que fue donde me encontró Hinata... - explicó.

- Vaya, ya veo... - desvió la mirada hacia arriba, recordando algo importante que ocurrió en ese lugar - sabes... el día que robé el pergamino de Raziel abrí mi portal en Toscana, cerca de donde peleamos, a unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el este, y vi... un ángel caer... - contó recordando ese día.

- ¿Un ángel caer? - dudó clavándole la mirada intrigado.

- Si...

- ¿Seguro que los nefilim no evaporaron agua bendita y tú la aspiraste? - bromeó pero totalmente serio.

- Te digo que vi un ángel caer ¡TODO! como cayó desde el cielo dando vueltas sobre sí, pensé que iba a morir por el impacto, pero no... Únicamente quedo inconsciente y... me vio, miró hacia donde estaba antes de desmayarse... - finalizó con voz queda, aun sorprendido por el asunto, Sasuke lo analizo unos segundos y asintió, Naruto parecía decir la verdad.

- Y... crees que tiene que ver con el ángel que buscamos ¿cierto? - inquirió astuto Sasuke.

- Si, es posible que sea ella...

- ¿Ella? Ósea que insinúas que la que cayó fue ella y no un ángel cualquiera.

- Eso pienso, tendría que ir con las hermanas del circulo para ver el rostro de la futura madre de tu hijo para saber si es ella.

- ¡Sasuke, la comida! - volvió a gritar Hinata, Sasuke miró hacía la puerta por un instante.

- ¡Enseguida bajo! - respondió molesto. Naruto lo miro divertido.

- Vaya... sí que tiene su carácter - se burló - ya dime... ¿es bonita?

- Me tengo que ir... - intentó finalizar la conversación dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla y suspiro volteando al espejo, donde Naruto aun lo miraba molesto - lo es - _y mucho - _pensó - tiene unos hermosos ojos color perla con tintes lila - abrió la puerta.

Naruto entorno los ojos, sorprendido.

- Sasuke... el ángel que cayo, tenía los mismos ojos y el cabello obscuro - le informó antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke se quedó un minuto mirando el vació, aun impactado por lo que le había dicho Naruto... al caso ¿Hinata era un ángel caído? Y si lo era... ¿Podía ser el mismo que Naruto vio? y eso lo llevaba a una tercer pregunta... ¿Ella era el ángel que buscaban?

Este asunto se estaba tornando mas interesante para el azabache y más cuando agregaba a la ecuación su sueño con la chica misteriosa de cabello negro azulado.

Sonrió levemente, tal vez era hora que se fuera haciendo de la idea que era probable que esa despistada y extraña chica fuera su ángel.

El aroma de la comida inundó sus sentidos por completo, la comida humana era deliciosa. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y caminó hacía donde provenía el aroma.

* * *

**Review?**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**__** puede que algunos nombres los saquen de onda, pero recuerden que este fue mi proyecto de literatura asi que los personajes tenían otros nombres. En el caso de que se encuentren con sus nombres pasados...**__** ZACHARIEL/JORDAN: Sasuke, LUCIFAGO: Naruto, ELEASIS/ELLE/LUNA: Hinata, ROSSETA: Mei Terumi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola chicas hermosas que me leen ¿como han estado? Yo bien, trayendoles muy contenta el nuevo cap(: como regalo ya que mañana bachillerato entramos a clases y bueno dije, les subiere el cap para que no piensen en eso, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hace feliz que les guste mi historia._

**Y este capitulo se lo dedico a una personita muy linda que se autodenomino acosadora, danma fanen , nena, no lo eres, ojala y muchos fueran como tu, me encantan tus comentarios y gracias por seguir pacientemente esta historia. Va para ti.**

_**Danma fanen espero que lo leas**_

* * *

La pequeña pervertida

La cena transcurrió "normal" Sasuke no despegó la vista de Hinata en todo el tiempo, debía descubrir si era su ángel o no.

Hinata por su parte se sintió feliz, tenía compañía, aunque admitió que la hacía sentir ansiosa. Miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa, era guapo, le gustaba su desordenado cabello azabache del mismo color que sus ojos, en contraste total con su piel, resultaba imponente a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba - herido - y poseía un aura que la llamaba a gritos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daba Hinata.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de limonada.

- No, yo solo... pensaba - mintió sonrojándose, se sentía torpe y no tenía tema de conversación. Sasuke asintió consiente. Podía sacarle la verdad ahorita... pero sería muy sospechoso y mal agradecido de su parte, mejor hablar de otra cosa, total, el convivía con los humanos demasiado y no era la primera vez que se volvía uno.

- ¿Y tu familia? - lanzó la pregunta mirando su plato casi vacío.

- N-no tengo - contestó desviando la mirada también.

- Oh... pero supongo que debes tener a alguien, tal vez un novio o alguien que te mantenga, se nota que no trabajas - habló encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque por dentro estaba muy atento a la respuesta de la chica de ojos color perla.

- Una amiga me da dinero para todos mis gastos, dice que aún no estoy en condiciones de trabajar, no hasta que aprenda a actuar normal - respondió sin pensarlo, masticando lo último de su pasta. _Oh no_, grave error, miro escandalizada al chico que tenía enfrente, suplicando por que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Comprendo - dijo sonriendo para sus adentros por la respuesta y se paró de la mesa tomando su plato - ¿dónde lo dejo?

- No... No t-te preocupes, yo los recojo enseguida - se sintió frustrada al notar que le ponía nerviosa hablar con el - este... ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ¿Hasta qué sanen tus heridas? - preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

- Pensaba eso, pero al final es tu decisión, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

- No, por favor quédate, Sasuke - pidió acercándose a él y tocándole el brazo.

- _Si, esta pervertida quiere abusar de un "pobre herido indefenso" aunque no es nada fea, todo lo contrario... ¡JODER! Estar con Naruto mas de 200 años ya está repercutiéndome... que va, puedo divertirme un poco, soy un humano después de todo y ella bien podría ser mi futura esposa ¿no?_- pensó Sasuke divertido con una sonrisa de superioridad - gracias, te tomare la palabra, Hinata - susurró en su oído con voz sensual e incitadora. Visualizó con agrado como Hinata se estremecía ligeramente.

- I-i-iré a v-ver el jardín un ra-rato p-puedes ha-cer lo q-que gustes hasta la n-noche - se forzó a contestarle Hinata ruborizada, el repentino acercamiento de Sasuke la había perturbado un poco, le había hecho sentir... un calor abrazador en su pecho y que su piel se erizara.

- Hmp, está bien - asintió separándose como si nada hubiera pasado - tomare un libro si no te importa - informó desapareciendo de su vista hacía su cuarto.

-... - Hinata se quedó con las palabras en la boca y bajo la mirada apenada.

Respiró encontradamente recargándose en una pared, apretando su pecho, eso había sido extraño, pero hermoso y agradable a su manera, ya había experimentado eso el día que lo encontró. Suspiró recordando.

_FLASHBACK_

_Caminaba a la orilla del río contemplándolo, era hermoso, tenía su parte baja, por donde podías pasar atravesándolo y el agua te llegaba a las rodillas, aunque si no querías mojarte, lo cruzaban enfrente de ella un camino de rocas, bastante bello, el rio reflejaba varios colores en su agua, azul, verde y blanco por la corriente._

_Muchos peces plateados lo surcaban de manera pasiva, nadando en pequeños bancos, protegiéndose de esa manera, el sol estaba en su punto, hacía mucho calor, retiro con su mano varias gotas de sudor que se deslizaban en su frente, atrás del flequillo._

_Sonrió alegre, le gustaba ser humana, todo era nuevo para ella, el calor, el frío, el sabor de la comida, sensaciones agradables como el agua que recorría su cuerpo al bañarse, dormir en una cómoda cama, el calor que sentía en su pecho cuando Mei le sonreía o le enseñaba algo, y otras no tan agradables como el dolor, la tristeza, el nerviosismo, aunque varias de esas cosas ya las tenía desde que era un ángel, pero no eran tan marcadas, y algunas otras naturales, como... las ganas de querer ir al baño, el hambre, el sueño y sin fin de cosas más._

_Una extraña secuencia de ruidos la saco de sus cavilaciones, miró el frente con intriga, esperando ver al causante, nada, pero el ruido continuaba._

_Se mordió el labio y se debatió internamente por ir a investigar o alejarse, al final optó por la primera._

_Con infinita gracia y destreza cruzó el río saltando por encima de las piedras, llegó al final y de un salto, aterrizó perfectamente en la tierra firme con los pies juntos, escuchó un quejido y entorno los ojos._

_Caminó unos cuantos metros adentrándose entre los árboles, donde la luz del sol, perdía un poco la intensidad, lo que hacía más agradable el clima. El crujir se algunas hojas la alertaron, sonaba demasiado cerca, alguien se acercaba, escuchaba perfectamente pasos, más bien, alguien que arrastraba los pies al caminar._

_Un extraño sentimiento la invadió, miedo, que tal si era alguien que quería lastimarla o algún nefilim que había enviado Raziel, aun pensaba continuamente en eso, o algún animal salvaje, posó las manos en su pecho apretando sus labios, intentando suprimir el gritó que le provocó ver a un hombre aproximadamente de su edad ensangrentado, herido gravemente en algunas zonas de no muy alto riesgo, él se detuvo con cansancio y la miro, Hinata correspondía su mirada sorprendida, a pesar de la sangre y suciedad que cubrían su rostro, pudo admirar su belleza, parpadeó aturdida, resultaba bastante hipnotizaste, su aura era obscura y a la vez tan brillante, completamente atrayente. Su estómago comenzó a cosquillear de manera agradable y un nudo se le formó en la garganta._

_- ...ángel - susurró el azabache antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadez y caer de rodillas, Hinata parpadeó y reaccionó al instante extinguiendo el espació entre ellos y tomándolo antes de que cayera por completo al suelo._

_Había "trabajado" varios años en un hospital, sabía que hacer aunque no tuviera su luz restauradora._

_Como pudo lo alzó y lo arrastró hacía el río, pesaba, sí, pero ella aún conservaba un poco de su fuerza anterior, lo cargó en brazos y atravesó el río por el agua, mojándose la parte posterior del vestido, era obvio que no podía ir por las piedras puesto que caerían._

_Entró a su casa dando trompicones, intentando mantener en todo momento el equilibrio, lo acostó en su cama, y comenzó a retirarle con cuidado la ropa, desvistiéndolo por completo, se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo desnudo del azabache y pasó saliva estruendosamente. Agitó la cabeza, intentando eliminar algunos pensamientos como cubrirlo o tocar su piel, sus manos le picaban mientras examinaba con vergüenza su anatomía, quería poder sentir la textura de su cuerpo, pero de una manera diferente, de la cual no estaba segura, ya que era la primera vez que la sentía._

_Suspiro._

_- Compórtate profesional, Hinata - se reprochó caminando a la cocina, por un trapo y agua._

_Lo limpió perfectamente su cuerpo y le curó debidamente, después vendo sus heridas y busco algo para cubrir cierta área de la anatomía masculina que le inquietaba, cualquier cosa, sin fijarse bien le puso un short rosa que usaba para dormir._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Parpadeó saliendo de sus cavilaciones y caminó hacía su habitación, reprochándose mentalmente por pensar en la vez que lo vio desnudo justó antes de verlo.

Sasuke se encontraba sentando en la cama leyendo tranquilamente un libro titulado "ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO" cuando vio a Hinata entrar caminando de manera tensa hacía la caja, escondía sus ojos con el fleco pero notó perfectamente que estaba sonrojada, y roja como nunca...

- _Qué clase de perversiones estará pensando_ - se cuestionó mentalmente divertido, observando como la chica de ojos color perla actuaba algo torpe - ¿Qué libro buscas? - habló claramente para molestarla, por alguna razón, le estaba agradando de sobremanera poner en ese estado a Hinata. ¿Era un demonio después de todo, no? No podían culparlo.

Hinata alzó la vista de manera violenta comenzando a sonreír nerviosa.

- ¿Eh? yo... solo, este... u-uno de jardinería - respondió con voz chillona cogiendo en un instante un libro verde y escondiendo atrás otro azul - y correo afuera de la habitación -¡más en la noche te cambió los vendajes!- gritó a lo lejos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y siguió con su lectura moviendo la cabeza.

- Es más rara de lo que creí - masculló.

* * *

Hinata corrió afuera de la casa como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sentó en el pequeño lugar donde había pasto y el monte no lo había invadido, mañana se pondría a arreglar todo eso como le ha había sugerido Mei. Miro el cielo, se veía más naranja que azul, calculaba que eran las cinco de la tarde, máximo tendría dos horas más de lectura antes de que el sol se pusiera, solo le daría tiempo de preparar la cena, puesto que en la noche no podía prender la luz ya que la planta podía fallar, como nuevamente le había advertido Mei.

Cruzó sus piernas para ponerse en una posición más cómoda y posó los libros en su regazó, miró el verde por un momento, el que tenía escrito en la portada con letras doradas muy simples _"Jardinería para principiantes" _por varios minutos se debatió en si debía abrirlo o no, al final decidió que debía ser sincera con ella misma, quería leer el que tenía escondido debajo del de Jardinería.

Lo sacó, no sin antes comprobar que nadie la veía, más bien, si Sasuke no la veía, acareó su título ansiosa "Relaciones Humanas" abrió el libro y leyó el índice, admitía que era bastante completo, venían varias cosas interesantes en él, como la manera de comportarse con las personas, como comunicarse, iniciar y mantener una amistad, las relaciones afectivas de pareja y relaciones de contacto físico, ósea sexo.

Pestañeó perturbada, sabía su significado, Mei le había explicado de todo cuando estaba con ella, hasta como se hacen los bebes. Por consiguiente el sexo, se sonrojó al recordar el video para mayores de edad que le había mostrado para ser más explícita, es más, se lo había regalado, venían varios discos incluidos, aun recordaba su nombre "_KAMASUTRA" _lo tenía escondido en el fondo de su caja de libros, donde seguramente nadie buscaría.

Sasuke desde atrás de la puerta medio abierta espiaba a _su pequeña pervertida _como el la había denominado, sonreía al verla pasar por todas las tonalidades desde el rosa al rojo brillante, era muy entretenido y bueno para matar el tiempo.

-_ ¿Qué estar leyendo pervertida?_ - se preguntó mientras se pegaba mas a la puerta, para tener una mejor visión de la ojiperla.

Por una hora la estuvo observando, gravandose y analizando cada detalle de su persona, era muy hermosa definitivamente.

Sonrió de manera sincera, no le molestaría que ella fuera su ángel.

* * *

_Dejen sus reviews(:_

**Ah y les recomiendo que pasen a leer_ LA PRINCESA DEL DESIERTO _es mi version de la segunda generación de Naruto, los hijos son de las parejas : NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMatsu, KankuSari, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, SuiKa, Lee y Hanabi. Pronto subire mas capitulos de la historia pero es muy importante que dejen sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando(:**

Hasta Pronto

Los quiero!


	7. Chapter 7

_Dedicado a:_

_**Danma fanen** (muchisimas gracias por tu inbox, me hizo muy feliz princesa)_

_**Juvia Mavis-chan** (chica, prometo que el siguiente cap. sera mas largo)_

_**Y mi novio** (no te pongas celoso querido, sabes que te amo)_

* * *

**Mi princesa**

Sopló la vela que le había dado Hinata, se acostó cansado en la cama, el cuarto estaba completamente obscuro a excepción de la cama que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, la miró por un momento sintiendo el sabor de la pasta de dientes en su boca, no era que le desagradara el sabor, solo que prefería saber a la maravillosa comida que preparada Hinata, tenía que reconocerlo, esa chica sabía cocinar.

Por un momento toda su atención se centró en la imponente Luna, la cara de la ojiperla cruzó por sus pensamientos, si, ella se parecía a la Luna, su cabello era como el manto nocturno, negro azulado, y sus ojos eran dos lunas.

Cerró los ojos cansado, aun sentía el cuerpo un poco adolorido, abrió los ojos, la temperatura estaba descendiendo, se paró y corrió la sabana para meterse, antes de acostarse, noto la presencia atrás de él, de _Luna_.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una de las mejores visiones que había tenido en toda vida, Hinata con una camisa ligera de tirantes únicamente y un cortísimo short de algodón lila.

- Solo v-venía por una almohada, dormiré en la sala para que e-estés más cómodo - le dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, sonrojada por la forma que la veía Sasuke, se sintió desnuda por un momento.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, definitivamente se iba a divertir con esta chica.

- Hmp, claro que no - contestó jalándola hacía el y acostándola en un instante en su pecho, Hinata puso los ojos como plato al sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Sasuke en su oído, se encontraban perfectamente acostados, en esa cama tan pequeña.

- No yo solo... - replico avergonzada intentando incorporarse, Sasuke la abrazó y la pegó más a su pecho provocándola.

- Shh... Buenas noches, mi Luna - la cayó cerrando los ojos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Hinata sonrió melancólica recordando por un momento a Frodo, pero no dijo nada, cerró los ojos lentamente, el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del azabache era muy agradable, aspiró discretamente su olor, llenándose los pulmones de un aroma mentolado, perfectamente masculino. Sasuke cubrió su cuerpo y el de _su Luna _con la sábana y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke - susurró Hinata.

Esto no está pasando, no, definitivamente no estaba pasando, esos eran los lamentos internos de Hinata recostada en la cama, con Sasuke encima de ella, completamente dormido y en paz, la hacía sentir tantas cosas, entre ellas su calor corporal, el delicioso aroma que emanaba, la respiración de Sasuke sobre su pecho muy caliente, esto tal vez estaba mal, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, es como si sus cuerpos se amoldaran perfectamente a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaños. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Vio como los ojos negros se abrían y la miraban con cansancio, ella sonrió de manera dulce, un nudo se le formó en la garganta sintiendo que por algún motivo, daban la imagen correcta, Sasuke durmiendo sobre su pecho, entrelazó su mirada con la oscura, dándose cuenta que el pensaba lo mismo. Esa imagen les daba la sensación de que así debían ser las cosas.

Se mordió un labio y miro hacia abajo.

-Sasuke, ¿po-podrías levantarte?

La voz tranquila pero apenada de ella lo saco al instante de sus pensamientos, alzó una ceja extrañado mirando hacia abajo. Advirtiendo por primera vez que eran esas deliciosas y suaves almohadas en las que había podido conciliar el sueño.

-E-este... por supuesto - los miró descaradamente con un ligero sonrojo - _ya decía yo que eran demasiadas suaves para ser almohadas - _pensó sin apartarles la mirada e incorporandose - son... un buen lugar para pasar la noche - admitió desviando la mirada.

Con desconcierto y algo de enojo notó como Hinata se mofaba de él, el príncipe del infierno y futuro gobernante. Un Arcángel demoníaco, el nieto de Lucifer y Lilith.

Y esa mujercita, probablemente un ángel, se reía de él como si nada. Si tan solo supiera quién era el, las cosas... las cosas serian iguales desgraciadamente.

Gruño cerrando los ojos, las mujeres eran el peor mal y la mayor bendición en cualquier lugar y el infierno no era la excepción, lograban lo que fuera con sus caritas de muñecas de porcelana.

Ellos, siendo demonios, sucumbían ante los encantos de una hermosa mujer.

Un buen ejemplo era Naruto, un demonio mayor muy poderoso, la simple mención de su nombre tensaba el ambiente, Naruto, el que no le temía a Dios ni Lucifer, el que entraba en territorio enemigo sin esfuerzo alguno y también Naruto, el que si entrabas a su castillo veías haciendo lo que fuera por su esposa humana, maquillado y vestido de princesa para divertir a su hija mitad demonio y mitad mundana, el que palidecía al escuchar los gritos furiosos de Danielle.

Si, las mujeres no respetaban y le daban algo de miedo.

-Entiendo... voy a hacer el desayuno, si quieres puedes tomar un baño.- se encaminó a fuera de la habitación.

Los ojos negros la miraron marcharse, se paró y dirigió a la ducha después de coger ropa limpia, esa chica, a pesar de todo, le gustaba. Era extraña y pervertida, cada vez lo comprobaba más, sino lo pudo haber despertado al instante que el inconscientemente hundió su cara entre sus pechos, pero no lo hizo, lo había dejado ahí.

Hinata era un enigma para el, uno que poco a poco se resolvía, cada vez se convencía mas que era un ángel y SU ángel, todo en ella lo llamaba a gritos, le daba la sensación de hogar. Si, un hogar es el lugar al que perteneces, y el sentía que pertenecía a su Luna y veía en los ojos de ella que también encontraba su hogar en sus brazos. Sonrió con calidez, otra capa de hielo se descongelo de su corazón y el lo sintió.

* * *

Un olor dulce y embriagante se colaba por su nariz, lo aspiró con fuerza, moviendo las aletas durante el proceso.

- ¡Naruto, me haces cosquillas! - rió divertida una hermosa castaña de ojos miel, sintiendo como su esposo jalaba aire entre sus senos.

El rubio gruño alegre, como le gustaba despertar así. Los pechos de su esposa era donde pertenecía, manía de todos los hombres demonios que inconscientemente durante el sueño reclamaban como suya. Claro, que solo tenían ese conocimiento los que estaban ya casados. El lo sabía, pero Sasuke no, era muy príncipe pero no lo sabría hasta que se uniera con una mujer de manera formal.

- Son tan grandes y suaves ¡me encantan! - dijo con voz ronca besando esos grandes montes que lo volvían loco.

Danielle jadeó excitada, el toque de su esposo era una delicia, jamás hubiera imaginado que una de las ventajas de casarte con un demonio es que tu líbido se multiplicara a niveles alarmantes.

- Y son todos tuyos amor - respondió mientras colocaba sus brazos hacia atrás jugando con los mechones de su largo y ondulado cabello, mostrando su parte superior a todo su esplendor.

Naruto devoró con la vista los pechos de su esposa, con un gruñido muy parecido a los que hacen los animales en celo, los atacó lamiéndolos y chupándolos como si de un biberón se tratara. Rodeaba su pezón con la lengua y lo succionaba con hambre, mientras que su mano descendía lentamente desde sus costillas hasta la intimidad de la castaña.

Con el pulgar comenzó a darle delicados masajes a el clítoris hinchado, disfrutando el placer que le proporcionaba a su esposa.

Danielle se retorcía abriendo sus piernas todo lo que podía, dándole completo acceso a Naruto a su intimidad, jadeaba ahora abrazando la cabeza rubia, pegándola mas hacía sus senos para que los lamiera con mas devoción, mientras su cadera se sincronizaba con los movimientos expertos de su esposo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Ah! M-me c... - gemía con el corazón latiendole desenfrenadamente.

- No te corras aun princesa - susurró el ojiazul mientras checaba la humedad de su hembra. Jugo con sus fluidos satisfecho con el resultado.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró de una sola estocada, hundiéndose en esa deliciosa y húmeda cavidad que poseía todos los días. El olor de excitación de Danielle aturdía su razón, volviéndolo una bestia en celo.

- Sigues estando tan estrecha como la primera vez - murmuró en su oído mientras incrementaba el ritmo de las envestidas.

Danielle gimió asintiendo a sus palabras, incapaz de hablar por todo el placer que recibía.

Naruto entraba y salía con fuerza, hundiendo cada vez mas su virilidad en Danielle, mojando por completo su miembro y parte de sus testículos por la gran fuerza de las envestidas.

No apartaba la mirada de ella, la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras la poseía, el era su dueño y esposo, así como ella de el. Sus ojos pasaron de azul al rojo al igual que los de la castaña adquiría el mismo tono carmín en las pupilas. Anunciando la cercanía del orgasmo.

Se hincó en la cama y la jaló de la cadera, mientras Danielle subía sus pies a los hombros masculinos, para darle mayor accesibilidad. La habitación estaba inundada con el olor de la excitación de ambos y los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban era el de piel chocando y muchos gruñidos y jadeos de satisfacción.

Naruto sintió como deliciosamente, las paredes vaginales de Danielle se cerraban aun más sobre su pene, aprisionándolo y dándole mas placer, nublado por el deseó dió unas ultimas y fuertes estocadas, clavando hasta donde le era posible a su esposa antes de que regara su semilla en su interior.

- ¡Ahhhh! - gimió Danielle al sentir a su esposo correrse con ella.

- Te amo, mi princesa - le dijo Naruto mirándola con devoción, salió delicadamente de su esposa y se volvió a acostar entre sus senos, mientras la abrazaba. Danielle acarició su cabello, relajándolo - no me quiero ir aún - se quejó molesto, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose en paz por las caricias.

- Entonces quédate un poco más, Lilith entenderá - susurró con voz dulce mientras cerraba los ojos también. Sintiéndose plena y muy mujer.

Naruto asintió, mientras lo pensaba un poco. No pasaría nada si llegaba un poco mas tarde de lo acordado con Lilith.

- Creo que te tomare la palabra princesa - contestó al fin, subiendo la mirada.

Sonrió con burla, se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

- _Princesa, princesa ¿que voy a hacer contigo si después de un orgasmo siempre te duermes_? - pensó mientras recorría su brazo con un dedo.

Danielle, aun después de todo ese tiempo, no conseguía estar mas de 5 minutos despierta posterior a un orgasmo.

Definitivamente, amaba a esa mujer.

* * *

_**AVISO: Este sera el último capitulo corto, ya se volveran mas largos pero tambien tardare un poquito mas en subirlos.**_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Hola chic s subí este capitulo rápido ¿no? JUJU^^**

**Pues, solo quería agradecerles por todos sus comentarios y por seguir pacientemente la historía.**

**Y... bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Ah si, ¿QUE LES PARECIO LA PAREJA DE NARUTO Y DANIELLE? les gusto, no les gusto, quieren que escriba mas sobre ellos, en reviews ok?**

**Los amoooo!**

**Ross Namikaze**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas, ya se, no estará muy largo, de hecho este cap lo acabo de escribir, no era parte de la historia original, asi que no me lancen tomatazos D:! **

**Espero que les guste, me senti con poca inspiración pero aun asi no queria dejarlos sin la continuación, tomenla como un relleno (recuerden que estos capitulos son necesarios para explicar algunas cosas de la historia)**

**Estoy muy feliz porque el fic ha recibido buenas criticas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. **

**Magic ann love**

**Juvia Mavis-chan**

**Annie Thompson**

**Dark Amy-Chan**

**Y a mi sempai DAMA FANEN ( Te adoro ¿lo sabías nee-chan? Eres como una hermana mayor para mi, gracias por todos tus comentarios y ser tan dulce, me caes muy bien a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo conociendonos, eres una hermosa persona con un gran corazon. En serio te quiero nee-chan. Ojala y te guste este cap, porque esta historia ES TUYA. Te la regalo. Te amo en el buen sentido sempai. Gracias por todo.**

**Y ya no los mareo con tantas cosas, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Sin vergüenza: ¿donde quedó mi conejito asustadizo?**

Estaban sentados sin prestarse atención en realidad, Sasuke clavó su mirada en el techo, alzó una ceja desconfiado, estaba maltratado, pensó que si una tormenta se les venia encima los aplastaría sin duda alguna...

- Estoy aburrida - suspiró Hinata cerrando el libro de turno y colocandolo sobre sus piernas.

Sasuke la miró asintiendo. Concordaba con ella, era un día de verano, con 40° de temperatura, sudaban a mas no poder, el azabache se encontraba sonrojado debido a el calor y más al estar portando un cómodo pero térmico pants azul marino y una camisa de manga corta blanca.

Hinata por su parte se sentía desfallecer, no llevaba tanta ropa como Sasuke, pero la temperatura le pegaba igual, sentía la necesidad de arrancarse ese short corto floreado y la blusa suelta que vestía con violencia.

Ambos jadeaban, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus rostros con descaro, se las limpiaban constantemente pero parecía no tener fin.

Entonces... ocurrió. A Hinata se le ilumino el pensamiento sonriendo ante la idea que tenía.

- Creo que ... ya se que haremos - declaró mirando a Sasuke.

El alzó una ceja a la expectativa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin muchas ganas.

- Solo sígueme .. - contestó parándose Dejando unos segundos mas en el mueble a un confundido Arcángel, que después de una sonrisa retadora, la siguió sin dudar.

Después de guardar un poco de comida y una manta en una bolsa rayada, ambos partieron con rumbo a donde solo la ojiperla sabía.

Sasuke la seguía de cerca mirando a sus alrededores. Iban por un camino de tierra bastante limpio a lo que el agradecía infinitamente ya que no se lastimaba, pero si se quemaba. Cortesía de Hinata que no tuviera ningún tipo de zapato que le quedara. Andaba descalzo.

- ¿Falta mucho? la tierra no esta precisamente fría ¿sabes? - gruñó sarcástico.

Hinata volteó a observarlo por un segundo y después sonrió señalando hacía el oeste. El siguió esa dirección con la mirada sin entender. Hinata se dió cuenta por lo que su sonrisa se agrando un poco más.

- Si corres hacía allá, comprenderás - le dijo volviendo a andar, ahora hacía esa dirección.

Antes de caminar por la desviación, Hinata saco de su bolso unas sandalias abiertas de plástico y se las pasó a Sasuke.

El las tomó agradecido, y como pudo metió sus pies.

Caminaron entre el monte seco, evitando los matorrales demasiados altos. Cada uno en su propio mundo.

Hinata iba más que feliz, ya tenía cuatro días viviendo con Sasuke y sentía que lo conocía bastante ya, además se sentía tan cómoda con el que ya no se sonrojaba casi y no tartamudeaba a menos de que el azabache le gastara una broma y la pusiera nerviosa. Pero en general ya podía comportarse sin inhibiciones.

Sasuke por su parte pensaba que su Luna se estaba poniendo rebelde, había aprendido a ignorar sus bromas y ya no se las tomaba tan enserio. Era difícil hacerla sonrojar ya. Pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba mas esta actitud de ahora, antes era tierna pero algo tímida y reservada, ahora podían hablar sin prejuicios, siendo ellos mismos. Se sentía mas relajado con la nueva Hinata definitivamente. Ya el tema de ángeles y demonios casi no lo atormentaba. Solo eran Sasuke y Hinata, no el príncipe de los demonios y tal vez un ángel caído Si su Luna era un ángel o no, ya no le interesaba, solo quería ser libre, quería ser Sasuke sin toda esa mierda celestial, y con ella lo conseguía.

El pelinegro suspiró relajado, hasta que una risa infantil proveniente de su compañera lo sacó de su paz. Comenzó a brincar de un lado para otro mientras apretaba el paso. Tomó su mano y lo remolcó atravesando unos árboles..

Una vez pasando eso, delante de el yacía el río donde había visto a Hinata por primera vez, su agua se veía tan azul y apetecible, que se le hacía imposible no querer meterse. De seguro estaría fresca. Ahora entendía lo que quería hacer su Luna.

Giró su cara hacía ella buscándola entornando los ojos al observar como esta soltaba sin cuidado la bolsa que traía y comenzaba a sacarse la ropa... toda la ropa, absolutamente todo, dejándola ver tal y como era.

Tragó saliva estruendosamente al admirar las curvas de la que era posedora, su piel era tan nivea que brillaba de un modo hipnótico bajo el sol, su cintura estrella y tenía unas caderas anchas, demasiado tentadoras, bajó la mirada un poco más y sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al ver ese trasero firme, que según el, tenía escrito la palabra TÓCAME.

Hinata caminó mas rápido hacía la zona donde no había piedras, se sujeto el cabello en una cola alta, dejando libres dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y de un brinco se zambulló, conteniendo la respiración.

Uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de cuando era humana, era la sensación que le producía estar en el agua. Se le hacía tan natural estar ahí. Sacó su rostro en busca de oxigeno y miró a Sasuke que la veía curioso desde la orilla. Se paró completamente recta, el agua le tapaba hasta la clavícula, solo dejando su cuello y cabeza libre.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó nervioso Sasuke.

- Tomando un baño - contestó con naturalidad mientras movía sus manos jugando con el agua.

El azabache gruñó contrariado, no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir.

- Pero ¿por qué te quitaste toda la ropa? - indagó curioso mientras se ponía de cuclillas y la miraba mas de cerca. La ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior con duda.

- Cuando tomas un baño debes quitarte toda la ropa para no mojarla - respondió, Mei se lo había dicho la primera vez que la baño. Le quito toda la ropa y después la metió a la tina, lo recordaba perfectamente, así que se le hacía raro que Sasuke se lo preguntara ¿a caso el se bañaba vestido?

Sasuke miró al cielo pensando en la respuesta que le acababa de dar Hinata, si a ella se le hacía cómodo estar desnuda ¿por qué el no?. Pero también estaba la situación de que pensaría si lo veía sin ropa.

- Entonces ¿ quieres que me quite la ropa también?

- Solo si vas a meterme al agua, Sasuke - le contestó sin mirarlo.

- ¿No te molestará verme desnudo? - presionó parándose.

- Ya t-te he vi-visto desnudo - respondió sonrojándose ligeramente, recordando cierta parte de la anatomía del azabache, como olvidar ese día que lo cambió y le puso su pijama.

- Esta bien - gruñó complacido con voz ronca, esa conejita no sabía ni que le estaba pidiendo. Se sacó la ropa en un santiamén y se metió con tranquilidad.

A pesar de que su conejita ya se mostraba con mas confianza le había dado la espalda para evitar mirarlo.

Gruño de satisfacción al sentir su piel refrescarse con el agua. Definitivamente había sido buena idea ir.

Hinata caminó dándole la espalda, pasando por alguna que otra roca que se encontraba en el fondo, el agua era clara, pero no transparente, era de un azul profundo bastante agradable. Se volvió a sumergir y empezó a nadar a ciegas hacia todas las direcciones, la corriente fluía sin prisa, por lo que no le impedía nadar.

Ya llevaba mas de 20 segundos sumergidas cuando choco con fuerza su cabeza contra algo suave. Asustada, sacó la cara del agua con prisa, golpeando la barbilla de Sasuke que estaba doblado del dolor por el golpe que le acababa de dar Hinata en sus partes intimas.

- Hi-hinata - dijo encontradamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. La ojiperla se sonrojo apenada.

- Lo s-siento Sasuke, no te vi - se disculpó.

- _Esta mujer me acaba de dejar sin descendencia - _pensó adolorido - _y si es el ángel que busco, NOS._

Después de unos minutos mas de dolor, el ángel y el demonio nadaron, jugaron y estuvieron en el agua hasta que les dio hambre, salieron, se vistieron y tendieron la manta para comer.

Habían llevado frutas, pues Hinata no había tenido ganas de cocinar, Sasuke dejó de comer su toronja al ver a la chica sacar un plátano de la bolsa.

**SASUKE POV**

Con toda la calma del mundo, comenzó a pelarlo, pasando su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos. Se veía tan condenadamente sexy. ¿Qué no sabía que no puede comer cosas con ESA forma en frente de un hombre?. _OH LUCIFER esta lamiendo la punta. _Puse la toronja entre mis piernas, cubriendo "sutilmente" lo que mi Luna había provocado.

Comenzó a morderlo, saboreandolo... daba algunos gemidos de satisfacción por lo que de seguro le provocaba a sus papilas gustativas. Cerró los ojos mientras se metía un gran trozo a la boca, respirando encontradamente.

_Me voy a venir, si sigue con eso me voy a venir. ¡ARG! Me duele el miembro de tanta excitación. Tímida como una conejita, pero ha logrado ponérmelo duro. Y si... _con discreción me cruce mis piernas y comencé a tallarme, sabía que era bajo y demasiado sucio hasta para mi que soy un demonio. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Hay una chica que le esta dando prácticamente sexo oral a un plátano y lo peor de todo es que parece no darse cuenta de lo que hace. Demasiado inocente para ser verdad, para ser una humana.

**FIN SASUKE POV.**

* * *

Se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Hinata, este día había sido una tortura para él. Antes de poder terminar, la ojiperla se había acabado el plátano y abrió a los ojos, dejándolo paralizado.

Sintió que el calor se le volvió a acumular en el vientre al recordar como se le había transparentado la ropa a Hinata y cuando la vio desnuda.

Gruñó frustrado. Había estado nadando con una chica desnuda y ni siquiera un beso le había robado. Lo único que recibió esa tarde fue un cabezazo en los testículos.

_- La gloria, seguro - _pensó sarcásticamente.

El moría por darle un beso, solo un beso. Quería comprobar si sus labios eran tan suaves como se veían, si su sabor era como pensaba. El solo quería estar cerca de ella. Se estaba enamorando _desgraciadamente _y lo sabía. ¿Qué no entendía que lo estaba matando?. Hoy lo había estado tentando de tantas formas sin que se diera cuenta. Había estado tan cerca de tomarla en el río y hacerla su mujer. De robarle cientos de besos. De amarla de muchas maneras. De... hacerla feliz, o creía que eso la haría feliz. Esperaba no equivocarse.

- Buenas noches. Sasuke - susurró Hinata triste porque el azabache solía dormir abrazado a ella y esta noche le daba la espalda ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Algo que le molestara?

- Hmp - murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

A Hinata le dolía su indiferencia. Ella había sido un ángel, tal vez no sabía muchas cosas, pero había algo que conocía perfectamente. El amor. Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke, había aprendido a querer en tan poco tiempo a ese azabache gruñón que parecía molestarle todo, sentía algo... no sabía definirlo pero era algo que la llamaba de su persona, algo que la hacía sentirse como si flotara, ligera... libre.

- _LO QUIERO, JODER - _pensó. Abrió los ojos escandalizada, había dicho una mala palabra, ella no podía decir malas palabras sino recibiría un castigo. - _Espera... ¿por qué? ¿quién podría castigarme? ¿los que me intentaron matar sin razón alguna? - _nada le impedía actuar como ella quisiera. Le _cagaba_ tener que comportarse siempre, como si nada la molestara, como si no supiera malas palabras, las sabía, y en todos los idiomas. Ella YA NO ERA UN ÁNGEL. No necesitaba rendirle cuentas a nadie.

No tenía porque redimirse. Podía hacer y ser quien quisiera. Podía... hacerlo todo. Se dió la vuelta y miró la espalda de Sasuke. Hoy había querido que la besara, que le dijera que sentía lo mismo por ella, que también comenzaba a amarla. Ella no se había acercado a el, por qué desde que lo conoció percibió un aura oscura en el, el tipo de aura que tenían los demonios. Había estado asustada al principio, Sasuke posiblemente era un demonio, pero al pasar los días notó que era inofensivo, y no pensaba atacarla, así que dejo importarle si lo era o no y ya no fue más precavida.

Si no se había acercado a Sasuke era por eso, por que un ángel y un demonio no podían estar juntos. Estaba prohibido.

Sasuke era amable a su manera, le hacía sentir muchas cosas, le daba confianza y fuerza que no tenía, y ella cobardemente no se le había acercado por unas _estúpidas _leyes que regían seres a los cuáles ella ya no pertenecía, todo por miedo a lo desconocido, por miedo a romper las reglas, reglas que YA NO LE CORRESPONDÍAN...

- _Tonta, estúpida - _se dijo a si misma riendo.

Reía porque por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completamente libre, acababa de romper las cadenas mentales que la tenía presa a las reglas de los ángeles y demonios, a lo bueno y lo malo. A ella le valía un pepino. ¿ Y que si ella era un ángel caído y Sasuke un demonio?. Lo quería.

Eso era suficiente.

Se colocó de un movimiento arriba de Sasuke, sentándose sobre su abdomen y le besó los labios.

Porque podía.

Porque quería.

Porque era libre.

**SASUKE POV.**

Una oleada de calor recorrió mi pecho, me estaba besando, chupaba mis labios con tanta dulzura que fue inevitable llevar mi mano hasta su mejilla y acariciarla.

Eran tan suaves como se veían y sabían como pensaba.

No se que le había sucedido, pero por el momento no me importaba mucho, toda mi atención estaba en esos deliciosos labios que presionaban los míos.

Duro varios minutos, fue lento y suave, sin utilizar lengua, pero muy bueno. Fue mi primer beso.

Se bajo de mi y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba. La rodeé con mis brazos para proporcionarle calor. Cerró los ojos.

- Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Una resplandeciente y que denotaba una felicidad enorme.

Entonces lo entendí. Había aceptado su humanidad.

- Sasuke Uchiha - respondí acariciando su cabello. Uchiha era el apellido que solía utilizar cuando era humano.

No hicieron falta mas palabras. Amos sabíamos que acabábamos de iniciar algo.

Admitir lo que sentíamos.

Amor.

* * *

**Dejen un review si les gusto, sino, pues... no puedo obligarlosxD **

**No me lancen tomatazos ): **

**Estuvo demasiado raro, lo se. **

**Igual saben que los amo. **

**Lo hare mejor la proxima vez^^**

**Ross Namikaze**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas! ¿Me extrañaron? Ya se.. tiempo si actualizar, pero creo que ya sali de la sequía mental de la que estuve presa todo este tiempo.**

**Sin mas por el momento, los dejo disfrutar el capitulo.**

**Dedicado a mi nee-chan Citlali Uchiha por darme animos y ser tan paciente y a mi sensei Sasha545 por la marvilloso fic que me dedico. Anbu Hot Nights, por si no lo han leido, haganlo. Es un ItaHina.**

**SI ESTAN COMIENDO NO LO LEAN!**

* * *

****Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi K.

* * *

**Lo hermoso de ser un humano**

Bien, habían cosas que le agradaban de ser humano y otras que no, como todo, tiene su lado bueno y malo. Lo que le gustaba era el poder dejar de pesar demasiado las cosas y actuar mas por instinto, se sentía el mismo. Si, de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de ser humano, esa era la más importante.

De las cosas que odiaba... bueno, esa era una gran lista, pero las resumía en, que no podía utilizar sus poderes, sus sentidos estaban menos agudos, era propenso a accidentes típicos de humanos y sobre todo... su sexto sentido se volvía común y corriente, ya no podía predecir ciertos eventos... si tan solo hubiera guardado un poco de energía demoníaca, esto no le estaría pasando.

Gimió enojado con la frente sudada, recordando algo...

...Algo que por _estar de caliente _había ignorado.

Se golpeo el rostro con la mano.

- ¡ Estúpido! - gruñó.

¡El si había tenido un mal presagio!. Su despertar esta mañana fue caótico. Ahí estaba, como decían comúnmente los humanos, _se había levantado con el pié izquierdo, _y no había puesto atención.

Eso se significaba, quedate en la cama, que ahí te ves bonito.

- ¿S-sasuke... estás bien? - le preguntó Hinata desde afuera.

Un estruendoso gas fué su contestación. Sasuke se agarró el cabello intentandoselo arrancar mientras le pedía a la tierra que se lo tragara.

¡¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando eso?!

Se encontraba tan avergonzado, el, el príncipe de los demonios, estaba siendo victima de una de los más frecuentes malestares mundanos, _la diarrea._

Hinata dió dos pasos hacía atrás, cubriendo su nariz de el fetido aroma. Sus ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

- ¿N-no quieres que t-te traiga alguna medicina? Tal vez en e-el botiquín haya algo... - le dijo con dificultad ahogándose por la falta de aire... puro.

- ¡NO, VETE! - le gritó.

Lo siguiente que Hinata escucho fue como si Sasuke estuviera orinando con más presión de lo normal... -si claro, orinando- pero supo que se había equivocado al sentirse impactada por onda onda masiva de ese olor mortal, jamás había olido algo tan desagradable en su vida.

- Sasu... - se rodeó el cuello con la mano al inhalar, tosió con fuerza intentando eliminarlo de su sistema, pero sentía el olor impregnado hasta en su cerebro. Dió tres arcadas antes de caer al suelo sin consciencia con los ojos en blanco.

- ¡_MIERDA! - _pensó Sasuke alarmado al escuchar un golpe similar al que haría si lanzara un costal de papas contra el suelo - _¡Hinata!._

Forzó su cuerpo a sacar todo de golpe, tenía que ir a ver a su conejita, ¿el resultado?... algó asi como una bomba atómica de olor.

Contuvo la respiración y evitó por todos los medios ver la taza de baño - o mas bién lo que había dentro - se limpió, subió los pantalones, casi, casi se lava las manos con cloro y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Una vez afuera, la cerró de golpe con el pié. Si, lo que había sospechado.

Encontró a Hinata inconsiente echando espuma por la boca con la cara muy roja. Se sintió tan malditamente apenado, que gustosamente se hubiera ido a encerrar a su castillo en el infierno donde nadie lo volviera a ver... pero no podía, porque era un humano ahora.

Se acercó a la ojiperla y la recogió.

Caminó hasta la cama y la acostó, el se sentó junto de ella, acariciando su cabello, muy indignado consigo mismo.

Su desgracia había comenzado al abrir los ojos...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, recordando el beso que le había dado su conejita antes de dormir, no le era indiferente evidentemente. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cabeza de Hinata aun recargada en su pecho, metiendo los brazos entre sus cuerpos y a el abrazándola.

Su piel era tan suave, deposito un beso en su cabello y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda tiernamente, con la intención de despertarla.

- Hinata, ya despierta... es hora de...

- ¡Suelteme! - escuchó su grito agudo antes de ser lanzado con una fuerza sobrehumana de la cama al suelo.

Abrió los ojos jadeando, esa... no era una fuerza normal, y menos para una chica del tamañano y complexión de Hinata. Había caído de espaldas, pero no se golpeó la cabeza porque sus codos recibieron todo el impacto.

- ¡Sa-sa-sasuke, lo siento... estaba teniendo una pesadilla! - explicó mordiéndose el labio intentando no llorar.

El asintió incorporandose, aunque estaba adolorido no lo demostro, no queria preocuparla de más, no cuando se veía tan perturbada.

- ...

- Iré a preparar el desayuno - murmuró antes de que el hablara, parándose de golpe y caminando sin mirarlo.

El suspiró e intentó ser comprensivo, tal vez había soñado con la vez que la despojaron de sus alas, por su reacción violenta, era muy probable.

- Esta muy rico, jamás había comido esta fruta - le dijo a una ya más tranquila Hinata, metiéndose a la boca otro pedazo de papaya con yogurt natural y granola.

- Lo se, a mi me gusta mucho - respondió la ojiperla tomando unos sorbos de jugo de naranja, Mei le había dicho que eso le ayudaba a tener un buen funcionamiento digestivo y que era muy sano, solo que si comía de más... uhm, no lo recordaba, pero saber que era saludable era suficiente para ella.

- ¿Puedo comer más? - le preguntó Sasuke.

- Claro, en el refrigerador esta la papaya y el yogurt, la granola en una bolsa en el despensero - contestó con una sonrisa, se sentía mejor, mucho mejor.

- Hmp - murmuró, lo que ella sabía que significaba en el idioma de Sasuke un "si" o "gracias" ese sonido tenía demasiados significados...

Estaba a mitad de su jugada ganadora en ajedrez, cuando sintió su estomago extraño, lo ignoró y tomó el rey de Hinata.

- Volví a ganar - le dijo sonriendo altaneramente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hinata, desde la noche, no había hecho el intento de volver a besarla.

- Sasuke... n-no es justo, me acabas de enseñar a jugar, que suerte que nos lo hayamos encontrado en mi caja de libros, ya me había cansado de leer - habló Hinata mirando el tablero, subió su mirada y se ruborizó, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca.

Cerró los ojos, sabía lo que intentaba y no se oponía.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr - ese sonido y un jadeo hizo que abriera sus hermosos ojos perla, para ver a Sasuke salir disparado al baño apretándose el trasero.

Alzo una ceja inquieta y lo siguió.

El cerró la puerta del baño de golpe y se bajo los pantalones y se sentó en el retrete con el rostro pálido.

- _¡Casi me hago del baño enfrente de Hinata! _- pensó lívido con retortijones en el estomago.

¡Que embarazosó! Casi se _cagaba _enfrente de la chica que cortejaba. Humillante.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

El movimiento de los ojos de Hinata lo sacó de sus recuerdo.

- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó con voz baja mientras se acostumbraba a la luz.

- Hmp - se forzó a decir con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer o decir? ¿Lo siento Hinata, te desmayaste porque dió diarrea por comer tanta papaya y tu aspiraste los olores de mi mierd...? ¡NO, OBVIAMENTE NO!

Hinata frunció el ceño recordando algo, algo que le hubiera ahorrado el mal momento a Sasuke.

- ¡Ah! Creo que ya se que te paso, me dijeron que si comes mucha papaya te suelta el estomago y te hace ir al baño al poco rato - declaró sentándose.

Sasuke se quedó callado pero mirándola con fuego en los ojos. ¡Y apenas se lo venía a decir! ¿¡Es que es mujer lo quería matar!?

_Hinata Hyuuga era mas peligrosa de lo que aparentaba... - _pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Debiste decirlo antes...

- Es que no me acordaba - dijo riendo dulcemente, a Sasuke se le fue el enojo a los pies se veía tan tierna... tan angelical... se movió hacía su rostro intentando besarla.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? - le preguntó Hinata cuando lo tenía a menos de 5 centímetros del rostro.

- Intento besarte - respondió con voz ronca por el deseo.

- ¡No, espera! Siento la boca pastosa, me iré a cepillar los dientes, vuelvo - dijo algo nerviosa pero alegre. Sasuke quería besarla.

Se paró y caminó al baño tarareando una melodía.

Abrió la puerta... y todo pasó tan rápido, al siguiente segundo estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente de nuevo echando espuma por la boca como perro rabioso.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó Sasuke yendo hacía ella.

El pobre rostro de Hinata se encontraba pálido, Sasuke había olvidado un detalle, pequeño, pero importante.

No había abierto la ventana del baño para que se saliera el olor y los platos rotos los había pagado la ojiperla.

Gruñó entendiendo todo.

- _¡ Es su culpa también por no decirme lo de la papaya!._

* * *

**Notas: Y bueno que tal? Si, talvez no muy bueno despues de todo lo que tarde en actualizar, pero fue lo que se me ocurrio y me gustó para el relleno.**

**Solo un cap mas de relleno y entramos de nuevo a la historia normal.**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Besossssssssssssss!**

**Ross Namikaze**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chicas! tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, no se preocupen, sean pacientes, saben que lo que me estuvo costando escribir fue este relleno, lo demás ya esta, solo tengo que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones.**_

_**Gracias por seguir mi historia y a todos los que dejaron su review, en especial a mi nee-chan Citlali Uchiha y BEBE-CHAN quien se que será el bebe mas bonito del mundo!**_

* * *

**PENNY Y EL ATAQUE DE LOS GRILLOS**

POV HINATA

Estiré el vestido acomodándolo mejor a mi cuerpo, era de un hermoso azul turquesa con tirantes trenzados delgados, caía suelto hasta mis rodillas, la prenda era holgada, pero por el tamaño de mis pechos se ceñía en esa zona.

Mi cabello lo pase todo hacia el lado izquierdo y me hice una bonita trenza con el, no podía traerlo suelto, el calor era infernal.

Sin calzarme, porque no me gustaba usar zapatos, salí a la cocina, Sasuke se había parado temprano hoy a hacer el desayuno, reclamando que mi desayuno anterior lo había mantenido en el baño todo el día de ayer. Para mi mejor, no siempre me levanto con ganas de cocinar...

- Sientate a comer Hinata - me dijo desde la mesa, señalando con la mirada la silla disponible, yo asentí y me senté.

- Luce bien - admití cuando el olor del platillo golpeó mi nariz, tome la cuchara y di el primer bocado.

- Es solo huevo con jamón sazonado con pimienta - contestó sin verme, desde la mañana ha estado raro, y eso me duele.

Quiero decir, nos besamos hace dos noches, y ese ha sido nuestro único contacto, yo ya acepté mi situación. Y pensaba que el también...

- Ya veo... - susurré sin ganas, acababa de perder el apetito, tal vez Sasuke no sentía lo mismo por mi. Tal vez todo esto era un juego para el, de todos modos era un demonio ¿cierto?...

- _¡Ah, malditas emociones humanas!_ - grité en mi mente, ensanche los ojos sorprendida, había maldecido... una sonrisa divertida adornó mi rostro. Acaba de maldecir.

- ¿Conejita... te sientes bien? - me preguntó Sasuke bajándome de mi nube - estas haciendo caras extrañas...

- ¡N-no me pasa nada... esta muy rico el desayuno! - contesté moviendo las manos nerviosa -_ ¡CLARO QUE ME PASA! ¡DIME QUE TAMBIÉN SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡MALDITO SASUKE! ¡MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO CUBO DE HIELO! ¡Y en su cara Arcángeles de mierda, puedo maldecir sin ser castigada! ¡JODANSE USTEDES TAMBIÉN! _- metí un poco mas de comida en mi boca - Mmm delicioso - le sonreí tiernamente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja confundido pero no dijo nada.

Y así continuamos nuestro desayuno en silencio... tu metido en tus propios pensamientos y yo maldiciendo a todo lo que no maldecí durante mi vida de ángel.

FIN HINATA POV.

* * *

La ojiperla salió de la cabaña, entrando a el cuarto de las herramientas, era un lugar obscuro y tenebroso, abrió con cuidado la puerta.

La luz que se filtraba reflejaba miles de motas de polvo en el aire, dándole una idea del tiempo que no se había abierto, notó que las paredes de maderas, estaban en muy malas condiciones y tenían hoyos de distintos tamaños.

El cuarto estaba lleno de chatarra, escobas, cajas, y muchas herramientas de jardinería deterioradas, en medio, había una mesa rectangular, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el pequeño objeto negro y gris que se hallaba encima.

Curiosa, se acercó a el y lo tomó entre las manos, era pequeño y no pesaba, tenía unos cuantos botones, justo cuando iba a apretar uno, el ruido de una caja callendose se escuchó, haciendo que gritara y saliera corriendo, sin soltar el aparato.

- ¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - gritó saliendo a toda velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, entró corriendo, encontrando a el azabache parado a mitad de la sala.

Sasuke se volteó alarmado al escuchar gritar a Hinata, viendo como entraba con los ojos cristalizados y expresión de miedo.

- ¡Sasuke! - volvió a llamarlo Hinata lanzándose a su pecho y abrazándolo Comenzó a respirar de manera agitada.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó angustiado, su primer pensamiento, es que alguien la había atacado...

- ¡Hay algo en el cuarto de herramientas! - chilló hundiendo su rostro mas en su pecho, lo apretó mas con los brazos en busca de protección.

- ¡Auch! - se quejó el azabache separándose de la peliazul - ¿Una radio? - dudó mirando el objeto rectangular en la mano femenina - ¿Y los insecticidas que ibas a buscar? - frunció el ceño.

- Una radio - repitió Hinata ignorando lo último que le había dicho Sasuke - ¿y para qué sirve? - le cuestionó.

A Sasuke se le hinchó una vena en la frente, ese ángel... lo estaba ignorando magistralmente.

- Para mantenerte informado de lo que ocurre en distintas partes del mundo, comunicarte con personas, escuchar música y cosas por el estilo - contestó con indignación.

Hinata miró seriamente su radio mordiéndose un labio, intentando descubrir todos sus misterios.

- Música... - susurró emocionada, ¿se escucharía música parecida a la de los querubines tocando sus arpas y cantando?

- Si... música - _cada vez me confirmas más que no eras humana, Hinata - _pensó entrecerrando los ojos, aún tenía sus dudas respecto al origen de ella.

- Podrías prenderla para que escuche la música, Sasuke - pidió con ojos de cachorro, Sasuke gruñó molesto consigo mismo por no poner resistencia a lo que le decía la ojiperla... suspiró cansado, todas las mujeres eran iguales... unas manipuladoras.

- Hmp, si - tomó la radio y la prendió apretando el primer botón, ante la mirada emocionada de Hinata, comenzó a buscar una estación de música para ella - me dices cuando alguna estación te agrade.

- ¡Si! - asintió atenta a algo que le agradara mientras Sasuke cambiaba los canales.

Y en otras noticias, la población se manifiesta por el aumento en el precio de las tortillas...

- Siguiente...

Cientos Beliebers se vuelven locas porque los boletos para el concierto de Justin Bieber se agotaron, se han registrado seis intentos de suicidio por dicho acontecimiento...

- Siguiente... Sasuke ¿qué es una Bieleber? - pregunta inocentemente Hinata.

Sasuke alza los hombros ignorante.

- No lo se... pero se escuchan peligrosas... - comentó, Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo.

Y esta canción es una...

- ¡Sasuke detente, dejame escuchar! - pidió la ojiperla.

petición especial de Suigetsu Hozuki dedicada a su novia Karin Uzumaki diciendo: _**Mi amor, esta canción expresa perfectamente lo que siento por ti**_... ¡Disfrutenla!

**Escuchar: Te quiero puta de Rammstein**

_Vamos Vamos mi amor _

_Me gusta mucho tu sabor _

_no no no no to corazón _

_mucho mucho tu limon _

_Dame de tu fruta _

_vamos mi amor _

_te quiero puta ! _

_te quiero puta ! _

_(hayy que rico) _

_Hay que rico_

_sí, te deseo otra vez _

_pero no no no tu corazón _

_mas, mas, mas de tu limón _

_Dame de tu fruta _

_dame de tu fruta! _

_vamos mi amor _

_te quiero puta ! _

_te quiero puta ! _

_(hay que rico) _

_entre tus piernas voy a llorar _

_feliz y triste voy a estar _

_feliz y trite voy a estar _

_(mas mas mas por favor _

_mas mas mas si si señor _

_mas mas mas por favor _

_mas mas mas si si siñor _

_mas mas mas por favor _

_mas mas mas si si señor _

_SI SI SEÑOR) _

_Te quiero puta ! _

_Te quiero puta ! _

_(dame mas dame mas) _

_Te quiero puta !_

¡Mi vida, que lindo! Amigos, creo que nuestro buen Suigetsu se acaba de quedar sin sexo por seis meses...

- Le cambio... ¿cierto? - preguntó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo, preguntándose internamente, como podían existir humanos así.

- S-si... - contestó Hinata escandalizada...

¡¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?! ¡TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA DESDE LA BASE...

- Siguiente...

Y con ustedes, el nuevo éxito de** Olly Murs ft Flo rida, Troublemaker**_..._

_You're a troublemaker _

_You're a troublemaker _

_You aint nothing but a troublemaker girl _

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down _

_The way you bite your lip _

_Got my head spinnin' around _

_After a drink or two _

_I was putty in your hands _

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand _

_Oh oh oh _

_Trouble troublemaker yeah _

_That's your middlename _

_Oh oh oh _

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain _

_And I wanna know _

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _

_Oh oh oh _

_My mind keeps saying _

_Run as fast as you can _

_I say I'm done but then pull me back _

_Oh oh oh _

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Troublemaker_

- Para, esta canción me gusto - aclaró Hinata moviendo la cadera, no era lo que esperaba definitivamente, ¡era mejor! y hacía que su cuerpo se moviera danzando.

Sasuke asintió y colocó la radio en un lugar estable.

- Iré a revisar la bodega, y SI HAY, UN INSECTICIDA - le dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último, eso le había tocado a Hinata y en lugar de eso, había regresado con un radio.

Se le marco una vena en la frente al ver que _su Hinata_ porque era de él, aunque aún no se lo dijera, movía su cuerpo bailando de manera grácil ignorándolo de nuevo.

Suspiró contando hasta 10 mentalmente mientras se marchaba.

La noche había llegado sin que se diera cuenta, había sido día de limpieza, Sasuke se encontraba a fuera, clavando una madera en la entrada de una tabla floja, mientras que Hinata estaba parada sobre una silla acomodando las cosas en el despensero que estaba pegado en la pared.

Al mover una caja de galletas, un insecto café salto al instante.

- ¡Ay... ! - chilló antes de verlo en el piso - tranquila Hinata, es solo un grillo - se calmó a si misma volviendo su vista a el despensero, y con algo de intriga metió ligeramente su cabeza, intentando encontrar de donde había salido el grillo, para su sorpresa, se encontró una especie de nido, hecho de un tipo de tierra endurecida.

Se bajó de la silla y cogió un cuchillo, volvió a subir ... ¡PUM! dió un brinco del susto que le sacó el trueno, inmediatamente después comenzó a llover, intentó ignorar eso y comenzó a rascar el nido con el cuchillo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - ¡PUM! - Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de Hinata y después un golpe sordo, había sido un golpe, no un trueno, sin importarle que estaba mojado -por que la lluvia lo había agarrado arrancando hierbas - , entró a la casa corriendo, encontrando a Hinata tirada en el piso cubriendo su cabeza gritando, mientras cientos de grillos habían invadido su cabaña por completo, a pesar de ser hombre y el príncipe de los demonios, se puso nervioso al ver tantos insectos juntos, no tenía poderes y no sabía si esas cosas picaban o mordían.

-Sasuke... Sasuke - lo llamaba Hinata aterrada, Sasuke como el príncipe que era (aunque no fuera azul) fue en busca de su amada, dándose manotazos para quitarse los grillos que se le pegaban en el cuerpo y el cabello mientras avanzaba.

- ¡Hinata, hay que salir de aquí - le indicó jalándola La peliazul se incorporó y juntos corrieron a la puerta, al pisar la tierra, que ahora era lodo, se resbalaron y cayeron encimados.

Eso no era lluvia, era una tormenta lo que tenían encima, pero a pesar de eso y de estar tirados en el lodo completamente sucios y con la ropa hecha una sopa, entrelazaron su mirada, sintiendo una fuerte conexión.

Sasuke se encontraba arriba, cubriendo a Hinata, la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero tan cálida que el cuerpo de Hinata dejo de sentir frió Allí bajo el, con las mejillas y el cabello llenos de lodo, estaba sin duda, el ser mas hermoso que había visto en su larga vida.

Se inclinó suavemente para rozar sus labios, un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta al hacer contacto, había querido hacer durante esos dos días, pero no hallaba la ocación y lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Mientras seguía moviendo sus labios al compás con los de ella, sonrió entendiendo algo, este tampoco era el lugar perfecto, sin embargo, su amor lo había hecho, su necesidad del otro, su atracción, todos sus sentimientos lo habían hecho.

Sin dejar de besarse, Sasuke levantó a Hinata y la cargó hasta el cuarto de herramientas, entró con torpeza, totalmente concentrado en la boca femenina, en su sabor, en su textura.

La sentó sobre la mesa y acarició su mejilla.

Hinata se dejó hacer correspondiendo a Sasuke, sentía cosquillas en el estomago y calidez en el vientre, calor que aumentaba con cada caricia que le propiciaba la lengua de él a la suya. Con algo de pena, posó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo, sintiendo a través de la humedad, los músculos del azabache.

El sonido de una caja cayendo hizo que se separaran al instante, sonrojados y excitados, vieron como algo se movía...

- ¡Mira! - señaló Hinata frunciendo el ceño - ¡te dije que había algo!

A Sasuke se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la cabeza, no volvería a dudar de su palabra.

Se puso enfrente de ella, cubriéndola con el cuerpo de la posible amenaza.

Con receló de su parte y pánico de Hinata, vieron como un gato blanco con manchas negras y amarillas, jugaba con lo que parecían ser sus hijos. Un gatito negro y uno blanco con la cola amarilla.

- Unos gatitos - murmuró Hinata enternecida, acercándose despacio hacia los animalitos.

La gata no se mostró agresiva al ver a la ojiperla acercarse y acariciar a uno de sus hijos. Caminó hacía ella y se restregó en su mano mostrando su aceptación.

- Mira Sasuke, creo que le agrado - le dijo llamándolo con una mano para que acariciara a los gatitos también - creo que aqui viven - señaló inspeccionando el lugar.

- Todo indica eso - respondió rascando la cabeza del pequeño gato negro.

- Pobrecitos... - habló con tristeza, pensando que a los gatitos les hacía falta un hogar y comida, se veían algo flacos - me los quedaré - dijo decidida frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke la miró serio un momento y después asintió, era lo mas correcto.

- Es tu casa al fin de cuentas - comentó - ¿y cómo se llamaran?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior por unos minutos pensando en un buen nombre.

- Ella es _Penny_ - respondió acariciando a la mamá de los gatitos - y ellos son _Nieve_ y _Noche_ - señalando respectivamente a el animalito blanco y después al negro.

Sasuke asintió sin hacer comentarios sobre los nombres, eran extraños, pero los describían perfectamente, menos a Penny, Penny era un nombre cualquiera, pero estaba bonito.

Miró con media sonrisa a los que posiblemente serían las mascotas reales en el infierno, si Hinata resultaba ser su ángel.

**Notas:**

**Y con esto terminamos el relleno y volvemos a la historia, Oh y Penny porque asi se llama mi gata^^!**

**Dejen su review, los quiero. Y gracias por ser tan pacientes!**

**Ross Namikaze**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hermosas personas de FF! Como han estado? yo muy bien, aqui trayendoles la conti de El Renacer del Angel, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y por sus reviews.

**Citlali Uchiha ( y bebe-chan) - Magic ann love - Annie Thompson - KuroiPrincess - Evangeline-Darkness12 - Juvia Mavis-chan - Dark Amy-chan, entre otros. **

- Hablan

_- Piensan_

* * *

**Sasuke siente...**

**SASUKE POV.**

7am

_- ¡Maldición, es muy temprano aún!...¿qué estará haciendo? - _pensé irritado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por un debate mental que tuve, pensando en todos los motivos por los que no debía violarla mientras dormía. Y todavía que no le hice nada, se pone a hacer ruido tan temprano sin ninguna consideración... menuda mujer de la que me enamoré.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí despacio, me asomé... encontrándome con una escena de lo más cómica.

Hinata, cantando y bailando, con la música que sonaba del radio que había encontrado dos días atras, mientras ponía leche en un tazón a los gatos.

Escuchar: **Lonely boy - The Black Keys**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting **

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting **

**I'm a lonely boy **

**I'm a lonely boy **

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

Cargó a Noche y comenzó a bailar de un lado a otro, simulando que el gato negro era una persona con la que bailaba un vals.

**Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you **

**And I should've done you just the same **

**But I came to love you **

**Any old time you keep me waiting **

**Waiting, waiting**

Bajó al gato y se subió de un gran brinco al mueble, donde empezó a bailar agitando su cabellera y alzarse la blusa, mostrando su abdomen.

Era una buena vista, lo admitía.

- ¿Hinata? - le hablé recargandome en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Eh? - se volvió sonrojándose al darse cuenta que había estado todo este tiempo mirándola Desasintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia mi con una gran sonrisa - ¡Buenos días, Sasuke! - y le abalanzó sobre mi, empujándome hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

Me dejé caer y ella se recostó sobre.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

- M-muy bien - limpié mi garganta, para sonar mas imponente, es solo que su actitud me había descolocado un poco - Muy bien - contesté con voz sensual e incitadora.

- Me alegra - bajo su rostro hasta rozar mis labios. Si este era un sueño, no quería despertar, se estaba portando tan malditamente sexy. - Te despertaste temprano - _tu me despertaste, pero no importa..¡vamos bésame! - _¿no tienes sueño? - su aliento golpeó mis labios.

- Un poco... - respondí con voz ronca por el deseo.

Hinata le dió una lamida muy sensual a mis labios y se levantó.

_Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!_

- Entonces, sigue durmiendo - cuando me intente incorporar para seguirla, puso una mano en mi pecho y me empujo, dándome una mirada de advertencia.

Bufé indignado y cerré los ojos, después me la cobraría.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

La miré desde atrás, se encontraba recargada con los codos en la mesa leyendo su libro de jardinería, sonreí disfrutando del panorama ¿debería decirle que en esa posición su ya pequeño short se alza aun más dejando poco a la imaginación?...no... ¿Y perderme del panorama? Es un chiste.

Se volteó mirándome demandante, acomodando con sus manos su blusa de tirantes negra.

- Ayúdame a pintar la cabaña - pidió con voz tranquila.

_Pff, las mujeres siempre tan obsesionadas con la limpieza y esas cosas ¿qué no pueden estar un día sin hacer nada?_

_Yo soy el principe de los demonios, solo vivo para gobernar y luchar. No para andar con una brocha o escoba tras una mujer. Demonios, no._

_Antes de obedecer a una fémina me dejo de llamar Sasuke._

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sabes aún me siento algo mal por las heridas y...

- A mi no me engañas, mi trabajo de campo era en los hospitales, se que estas bien - me miró recelosa frunciendo el ceño, haciendo esa cara que solía hacer Lilith cuando estaba molesta, lo cuál no era nada bueno.

_Mierda._

-Además vives en mi casa grátis, leí en mi libro que cuando sucede eso aveces la otra persona busca aprovecharse a base de excusas y mentiras - explicó, bufé ¿dondé estaba la chica linda que me rescató hace días y con la que me he besado dos veces? Esa que me hablaba dulce y era tierna, esa que se ponía nerviosa cuando me hablaba... Ah si, sigue molesta conmigo por molestarla todo los días, y por acosarla, según ella. Lucifer, ya me estoy comportando como Naruto, quién es el que vive en con una humana. Intentó comportarme normal pero por alguna razón no puedo. Las emociones humanas son abrumadoras.

- ¿Trabajaste en un hospital? - pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

- Este... s-si, hace algún tiempo- admitió desviando la mirada. Sonreí, había dicho trabajo de campo, así es como le llaman los angeles si es que desempeñan una función en la tierra, y sino me equivoco, mi futura esposa fue (éra) un ángel sanador... ¿podría ser ella?.

- Ya veo - mascullé analizandola, estaba casi seguro de lo que le había pasado, realmente esperaba que fuera esta chica, me gustaba, no me importaría en absoluto pasar toda mi vida con ella en el inframundo, gobernando con Lucifer y nuestro futuro hijo, claro, si es que era ella, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no me equivoco y que es la persona indicada.

Suspiré tomando valor, mientras ella miraba al suelo sonrojada por la intensidad de mi mirada, estaba decidido, no solo provocaría a Hinata, sino que haría que se enamorara perdidamente de mi.

- ¿Me ayudaras, Sasuke? - inquirió jugando con sus dedos de manera tierna.

_Esta mujer es bipolar._

- Sabes que si Hinata, solo bromeaba - le conteste, ella subio su mirada y me regalo una hermosa y gran sonrisa, si, definitivamente enamoraría a esta chica, no me importaba si no llegara a ser la que buscaba, la quería solo para mi.

- Gracias sal al jardín, ahora vuelvo - dijo girandose y caminando hacía la cocina. Yo asentí y me encamine a la puerta.

_Bien, a buscar otro nombre, porque acabo de perder el derecho de llamarme Sasuke_.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

- Vaya, estoy cansado - mascullé tomándome la limonada que me había preparado la ojiperla.

- Lo se, igual yo - contestó acomodandose mejor en una de las sillas de la mesa, miró mi cuerpo con una sonrisa burlona, le seguí la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada - se encogió de hombros - es solo que necesitamos conseguirte ropa, ya estas usando la mía de deporte, te quedan demasiado ajustadas las camisas.

- ¿Y no te gusta lo que ves? - pregunté alzando una ceja seductoramente.

- ¡A-a e-eso no m-me refería! - respondió sonrojandose y agitando las manos de una manera muy infantil. Me reí un poco, provocando que me fulminara con la mirada.

- Lo sé conejito... - unos toques en la puerta me interrumpieron. Mire a Hinata interrogante.

- ¡Hina, abre la puerta! - gritó una voz femenina golpeando la puerta de nuevo con fuerza. A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y corrío hacia la puerta abriendola sin pensarlo.

- Me alegro que no tardaras - dijo la misma voz entrando, no podía ver de quien se trataba, solo que era una mujer, llevaba una caja mediana en brazos, la cuál le cubría por completo el rostro hacía el lado donde estaba. Se agacho y la colocó en el piso.

- Mei - susurró la ojiperla lanzandose a sus brazos, fruncí el ceño con recelo, observando a la mujer, su cabello estaba era de un cafe rojizo, sus ojos verdes veían con dulzura a mi futura reina.

- Hola Hina, ya vi lo que hiciste con el jardín y la cabaña, te esta quedando muy bien - la felicitó apartandose de ella.

- Gracías

- Y bueno, parece que te las arreglaste muy bien sin mi, te lo dije, jamás dude de tu capacidad para sobrevivir como un humano normal - le dijo acariciando su brazo de manera maternal, Luna entorno los ojos asustada y me clavo la mirada.

_¡BINGO, lo sabía, ella era un ángel!_

La castaña le siguió la mirada y se cubrió la boca con su mano.

- Oh por Dios ¿quién es el? - preguntó señalandome. Me paré y caminé hacia ellas.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, es un placer conocerla - saludé cortésmente dándole la mano. Ella me miro dudosa un segundo pero terminó por estrechármela.

-Mei Terumi... - respondió entrecerrando los ojos, busco a Hinata con la mirada exigiendo respuestas.

- Yo... lo encontré herido hace unos días, se irá cuando esté del todo bien - se excusó con voz tímida.

- Ummm ¿y no tiene familia o alguien que se haga cargo de el? - le dijo ignorándome magistralmente, bufé molesto, que mujer tan irritante.

- No

- Podría ser peligroso - continuó sin verme. Hinata asintió y reflexionó unos segundos, ganandose un hermoso rubor.

- Si lo fuera, ya me hubiera hecho algo - me defendió tocando su corazón... ¿acaso ella... sentía algo por mi, además de atracción?

- No soy peligroso - dije con una sonrisa mirando intensamente a mi Luna, un extraño sentimiento cálido invadía mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir en paz, la paz que había buscado por años, la paz que solamente encontré estos días con Hinata.

- Hina... no crees que sea también "_un ya sabes que" _- dudó Mei haciendo especial énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

- No lo creo, si lo fuera lo reconocería - sentenció segura mirando hacia el techo. ¿En realidad miraba el techo o es que quería ver el cielo?

_Vaya, si Hinata me estaba intentando ocultar que era un ángel, lo estaba haciendo pésimo._

- Si tu lo dices - los ojos verdes se concentraron en la caja que hace momentos cargaba - eso es para ti, debe ser aburrido solo leer ¿no? pues como el cuarto de Emily esta desocupado, nadie los utiliza, y decidí traertelos.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó con intenciones de agacharse para recoger la caja.

- No, yo lo hago - le dije y la alcé sin problema alguno - ¿dónde la pongo? - Hinata me miró por unos momentos con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que me hipnotizó. La atracción que sentía por ella se podía describir perfectamente con las palabras que uso Naruto hace tiempo - _Ella me atrae como la luz a las polillas -_ que fue cuando conoció a Danielle y se enamoraron.

Fué tonta su frase pero muy cierta, en estos momentos Luna era la luz que me sacaba de la obscuridad.

- Pu-puedes ponerla e-en la mesa, porfavor - susurró mirando el piso.

Asentí y las dos me siguieron a la mesa, una vez la caja estable, Hinata la abrió con cuidado y saco sin problema dos aparatos negros. Una televisión y un DVD. Dió un pequeño grito emocionado y abrazó a Mei.

- ¡Gracias Mei! - la castaña le acarió el cabello de manera maternal.

- De nada, es para que no te aburras - respondió separandose de mi conejito, me miró y alzó una ceja - esa es la ropa de Hina - me dijo recelosa.

- Me la presto, no tengo que ponerme - contesté alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

- Si, la ropa con la que lo encontré estaba llena de sangre y muy rota, no tenía salvación, y la que tenía para hombre no la hemos lavado - intervino Luna - y quería hablar contigo de eso Mei, podrías... llevarme a comprar ropa para el y no se, cosas que los hombres necesitan - dijo confundida - te juro que cuándo tenga dinero te pagaré absolutamente todo.

- Pués que conveniente, un amigo es fotógrafo profesional y esta buscando una nueva modelo para la tienda de ropa donde trabaja, y bueno le dije que mi "sobrina" podría hacerlo.

- Y esa sobrina es Hinata - mascullé frunciendo el ceño. Me incomodaba el hecho de que mas hombres la vieran.

- Claramente, solo tendríamos que ponerte lentes de contacto, no se, unos color gris azulados para que no sea tan notorio el cambio.

- Yo... - dudó Hinata pasando saliva nerviosa.

- Hina, solo sera un día, no necesitas hacer nada más que dejarte arreglar y posar, y sino sabes ellos te dirán cómo.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! eres muy bella y... necesitas el dinero, claro, si es que quieres que tu amiguito se quede - dijo con tono manipulador, sonreí divertido, Mei sabía que decir. Me recordaba un poco a mi abuela Lilith.

Hinata me miró por unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, seguramente en un debate interno. Gimió derrotada.

- Esta bien ¿cuándo iremos? - preguntó con un puchero.

- Hoy mismo, pero necesitas irte a mi casa - Hinata hizo ademanes de replicar, pero Mei se le adelanto - Mañana en la tarde estarás de vuelta, con las cosas de el, y con tu dinero.

- Bien, entonces me apuraré a hacer la comida para Sasuke - contestó moviéndose hacía la cocina.

- _La comida para Sasuke _- sonreí orgulloso, había hablando inconsientemente de mi como si fuera mi pareja

- Sí, mientras nosotros conectaremos esto - le dijo la castaña mirándome con desconfianza. - Entonces Sasuke, ayúdame a pasarla a el cuarto de Hinata - me indicó con el DVD en las manos.

_Querrá decir NUESTRO cuarto._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me sentía solo en la cama, ya me había acostumbrado al calor que desprendía su cuerpo y su olor, lilas. Unas horas y ya extrañaba a Hinata.

Sonreí internamente, me estaba enamorando muy rápido de ella y no me daba pena admitirlo, solo esperaba que fuera el ángel que buscamos, para evitarme problemas.

Era perfecta, cocinaba genial y era hermosa, no podía pedir nada más, tal vez que correspondiera completamente y sin prejuicios mis sentimientos. Eran repentinos, pero así era nuestro corazón, ella debía de saberlo. Fue un ángel y sabía que nuestra atracción era instantánea. El amor a primera vista no era de los humanos, era de nosotros.

Acomodé mi cabeza mejor en la almohada algo inquieto ¿qué diría cuando descubriera que soy un demonio? Enserio afectaría tanto nuestra futura relación, porque obviamente tendríamos una relación. Si yo la estaba empezando a amar, es porque ella lo estaba sintiendo igual. Sino simplemente no sentiría nada por ella.

Porque esa es una de las pocas ventajas de ser como nosotros, solo nos enamoramos de quién nos ama también.

En fin tenía que decirle pronto, quería dar el siguiente paso con ella. Quería que fuera mi mujer ya. Hinata era mi luz, y yo haría lo imposible porque lo fuera siempre.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Me incorporé cansado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, me había hecho falta Hinata, camine al baño y me duche.

Sali del baño secando despreocupadamente mi cabello y busqué en uno de los cajones que me había cedido mi conejito de el tocador, "mi ropa". Solo me quedaba una camisa básica color plomo de mangas cortas y un pants negro, que me llegaba, abajo de la rodilla.

Desasentí con media sonrisa y me vestí, Hinata no era muy alta, por eso sus pantalones deportivos me quedaban así Suerte que fueran holgados, sino estaría incomodo con su ropa. Yo le calculaba 1.62 máximo. Cuando yo con estatura humana, recordaba perfectamente que medía 1.88 casi lo mismo que Naruto con 1.85.

Caminé hasta la cocina con la pequeña esperanza de encontrarla sonriente sirviendo el desayuno, pero no estaba. Gruñí angustiado, desde hace días estaba es mi modo mundano por completo, ya nada me frenaba a comportarme como era debido, no, ahora era un simple humano _enamorado _y con las hormonas alborotadas. Gemí con cansancio, pronto tendría que utilizar antitranspirantes (desodorante) y cosas por el estilo.

Calenté la comida que me había preparado Hinata ayer antes de irse, me senté en la mesa y me dispuse a comer.

Lucifer ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo? me comportaba extraño, es más, justo ahora estaba divagando. Tal vez era porque me estaba enamorando. Seguramente, todos los enamorados se comportan así...

Mastiqué sin ganas, sintiendo el sabor de la carne y las verduras en mi boca, aunque no tenía hambre, tenía un sabor estupendo, como todo lo que preparaba Hinata.

- Vaya, huele excelente - dijo una voz burlona abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y entrando, una voz que reconocería donde fuera.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

- Naruto - saludé al rubio que caminaba despreocupadamente hacía mi.

Era un hecho al tener a Naruto aquí, las cosas estaban por cambiar, mi único deseo es que Luna estuviera preparada para afrontarlas.

* * *

**Notas: Ya apareció Naruto^^ que emocioooooooooon! **

**El es que llega a cambiar todo con su noticia de si es o no Hinata la elegida.**

**Ustedes que creen? **

**Dejen su review!**

**Los quiero.**

**Ross Namikaze**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola chicas y chicos de fanfic ¿cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, de vacaciones como se dieron cuenta, ya que he estado actualizando mas rápido de lo normal jajajaja._

_Bueno gracias por seguir mi historia y tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, ustedes me motivan a continuar este fic._

_Y anuncio que la prox. historia que actualizare será LA PRINCESA DEL DESIERTO, recomendada para las personas que disfrutan la clasificación MA en toda su extensión._

* * *

**¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki? **

**PARTE I**

- Naruto - saludé al rubio que caminaba despreocupadamente hacía mi.

- ¿Dondé estan los platos y cubiertos? - preguntó, señale con la mirada la alacena verde y seguí comiendo - Si que eres triste ¿comiendo directamente de un sarten? Vaya, los arcangeles-demonio o lo que sea, que eres, estan en decadencia - habló sirviendose una gran parte de lo que comía y tomó asiento enfrente de mí.

- Tardaste, soy humano - le reproché mirando como masticaba encantado la comida, tan ajeno a todo.

- Ummm que mal - masculló ignorándome - esto esta delicioso ¿lo cocinó la chica cierto? - asentí mordiendo un trozo de carne.

- Naruto... soy humano - repetí frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es qué ese demonio no entendía la gravedad de que su príncipe se volviera mortal?

- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó sin interés volviendo a la alacena por un vaso - ¿qué tienen de tomar?

- En el refrigerador hay limonada - contesté apretando los labios, mi capacidad de auto-control en este estado no era mucha, Naruto ya estaba llegando a los límites.

- Gracias - esperé "paciente" hasta que se volvió a colocar enfrente de mi.

- Desde hace unos días.

- ¿Y es tan malo? - preguntó con apatía

- Es algo frustrante - admití jugando con las verduras - necesito que cuanto antes me pases energía.

- Eso es imposible - negó tomaba un sorbo de limonada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿cómo pretendes que vuelva al inframundo sin tu energía?- gruñí molesto, esperaba que solo estuviera siendo estúpido como siempre y no hablara enserio.

- Con este viaje me acabo de quedar sin energía - abrí la boca para protestar, pero antes de que dijera algo, Naruto se me adelanto - hace dos noches intentaron atacar directamente a Lilith, yo estaba con ella cuando ocurrió.

- ¿Qué hacías con ella? - dudé intrigado.

- Bueno, tu _dulce abuela, _me acompaño a ver a las diablesas para ver el rostro de tu futura esposa - admitió mirándome intensamente - no fue tan difícil pero gaste la poca energía que tenía y bueno, con este viaje, se extinguió... ¿crees que a tu chica le moleste que me quede en su casa unas semanas? - le respondí la mirada analizando todo lo que me había dicho, si estaban atacando a Lilith era porque algo grande iba a pasar.

Nadie atacaría a la ligera a la primer esposa de Adán y mujer demonio. Y menos en sus territorios. Y Naruto lo sabía, bajó su mirada frunciendo el ceño con una expresión entre contrariedad y excitación.

- Están comenzando a moverse - susurré cerrando los ojos - Son Uthuriel y Raziel de nuevo ¿cierto?

- Precisamente, fueron los ángeles de Uthuriel los que nos atacaron.

- Buscando ¿qué?

El rubio suspiró y yo abrí los ojos analizándolo.

- No estoy seguro, aparentemente iban por el trío de diablesas, pero cuándo nos vieron aparecer... intentaron capturar a Lilith - respondió dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida y me miró - Sasuke, allá abajo las cosas se están calentando, todos saben que estamos próximos a una guerra.

Asentí con seriedad, lo presentí desde que Naruto mencionó que unos ángeles se había logrado colar a una de las partes mas obscuras y lejanas del infierno.

- Debemos hacer algo.

- ¡Claro que debemos hacer algo! ¡Mierda Sasuke, el infierno no es un lugar totalmente seguro para nosotros ya! ¡¿Sabes cómo me siento al dejar a Danielle y Kasumi allá abajo?! - gritó golpeando la mesa totalmente furioso. Naruto jadeó en busca de aire, intentando serenarse en vano - Temo que la profecía se cumpla en _ya sabes que parte._

_"Ya sabes que parte" _era la forma para llamar el momento donde mataban a su esposa e hija para sellarlo. Y esas palabras eran tabú para el.

- Les dejaste guardia, supongo... ellos las cuidaran bien - intenté alentarlo.

- Deje a mil de mis hombres rodeando el castillo ¿crees que sea suficiente? - contestó altaneramente con media sonrisa, aunque el azul de sus ojos aun se veía turbio, denotando su preocupación.

- ¿No crees que dejar al 90% de tus subordinados es algo... exagerado?

- No si se trata de mis dos princesas - gruñó desafiante pasando por alto la manera en que las había llamado en frente de mi, claro... no era la primera vez que lo decía.

- Entonces, dime cómo es mi futura esposa y todo se resolverá - exigí de la manera mas cordial que pude. Pidiéndole a Lucifer que Naruto no hubiera notado mi intriga por el tema. Conociéndolo se aprovecharía de eso y terminaríamos discutiendo.

Su mirada azul me penetró, analizándome por varios segundos, tiempo en el cuál su rostro mostró una gran gama de expresiones.

- Veo que estas muy emocionado, Sasuke - comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Gruñí desviando la mirada, no podía engañarlo, por algo Naruto era mi primer comandante y uno de los señores del Infierno.

- Contesta - exigí con diplomacia, silencio... - ¡te ordeno que contestes! - grite cabreado, parándome de golpe - ¡Soy tu amo y señor, muéstrame respeto y obedece lo que digo! - le dije mirándolo despectivamente, sabía que cuándo usaba ese tono autoritario lograba asustarlos, pero con Naruto, hmpf... con el jamás había funcionado del todo, aunque siempre terminaba dándome lo que le pedía... con un bono extra. Y esos bonos extras nunca eran buenos para mi. Me frunció el ceño y continuó callado - ¡ Contéstame sino quieres que la profecía se cumpla y asesinen a Danielle y Kasumi! - mascullé encolerizado.

Narutó rugió haciéndome ver que había dicho algo que no debía, pero el me había orillado a eso, era un humano, no me controlaba del todo bien...

Con las palabras _me voy a vengar _escritas en sus ojos, abrió la boca.

- ¡Muy bien, si quieres respuestas, las tendrás - gritó parándose también y azotando sus puños contra la mesa - Tu futura esposa es un ángel sanador como te había dicho, su nombre es Karin, cabello y ojos rojos, la logramos ubicar en la zona mas baja del cielo - murmuró alzando su rostro con desafío - ¿Feliz, príncipe Sasuke? En cuánto nos recuperemos subiremos a buscarla como está escrita en la profecía.

- ... - eso... no podía ser verdad.

El enojo, la ira, la preocupación, se fueron al carajo. Me dejé caer en la silla y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos impotente.

El nombre de mi futura esposa era Karin, no Hinata.

Karin, no Hinata.

Una pelirroja, no una pelinegra.

Una de ojos de fuego, no de luna.

Una autentica desconocida, no con la que había estado viviendo todo este tiempo, con la que me había besado, con la que estaba creando lazos, con la que había pasado los momentos mas humillantes y vergonzosos pero definitivamente los mejores de toda mi existencia.

La única persona en todo el mundo que me hacía sentir vivo, no estaba destinada para mí.

La única mujer que se había adentrado en mi corazón por tan poco tiempo, no era la indicada.

Apenas y fui consiente cuándo corrí como todo un adolescente a refugiarme en el baño, intentando escapar de la realidad y a Naruto persiguiéndome.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y metí seguro.

- ¡Espera Sasuke, hay algo que quiero decirte! - gritó Naruto desde el otro lado, con un timbre de voz que muy pocas veces había mostrado. Se escuchaba ¿arrepentido?

Negué con la cabeza, dejando que la tristeza nublara mis ojos.

- Naruto... lo que quieras decirme, no me importa - le dije cubriendo mis ojos con el cabello de mi fleco - ya nada importa - murmuré muy bajo.

**¿Review?**

**No me maten, saben que los amo!**

**Besos, Ross Namikaze**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estan chicos? Yo aqui reportandome con el nuevo cap. de El Renacer del Ángel, espero que les guste y dejen su review. **

**AVISO: LEER MIS NOTAS DE ESCRITORA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

** Hay una votación y un premio para una de las chicas que dejaron review en el cap. anterior.**

**Dedicado: A Citlali Uchiha y Sasu-chan ( o bebe-chan) ¡los adoro a ambos!**

* * *

_**¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki?**_

_**Parte II**_

- ¡Eres un cabrón de mierda, Sasuke! - gruñó Naruto apretando la compresa de hielo al lado izquierdo de su cara. - Maldito, maldito salvaje - dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Ya deja de estar de marica, tu te lo buscaste - contestó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, sentado en el sillón de la sala. Su expresión era de indignación, el... Sasuke, el príncipe de los demonios había sido victima de una broma de Naruto, y lo peor es que había caído redondito.

Naruto refunfuñó para después sonreír.

- Valió la pena tu cara cuando te dije que Hinata no era tu ángel - se burló el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona - ¿Marica, yo? ¡Marica tú, que corriste como una princesa a encerrarte en el baño a llorar! - sus carcajadas se escuchaban adoloridas, pero muy satisfactorias - Ni todas las princesas de Disney hicieron el drama que tu...

Y Naruto sabía de lo que hablaba, su pequeña hijita ya lo obligaba a ver esas películas siempre que estaba con ella, a pesar de tener un poco más de un año, poseía la inteligencia de uno de 3, vamos... era hija de uno de los señores del infierno.

Sasuke bufó, el también sabía a lo que se refería, en varias ocasiones había sido llamado al cuarto de Naruto, donde una pequeña manipuladora le decía "_Tlio Sashukito_ " y que viera películas con ella cuando su padre no estaba. ¿Sería así su futuro hijo con Hinata? una calidez bastante agradable se corrió por todo su pecho.

Naruto observó las divagaciones de su futuro rey en silencio, era cierto que se merecía el golpe que le había dado por mentirle acerca de lo de su esposa, pero Sasuke había tocado una fibra muy sensible en él, y había respondido ante la agresión, pensaba disculparse, solo estaba jugando con el un rato mas, pero ahora ya no era gracioso, no cuando el azabache había quedado en silencio intentando disfrazar su gran felicidad.

- Lo siento Sasuke, sabes... que eres algo así como mi mejor amigo... - murmuró el ojiazul muy bajito con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a oídos del noble.

- ¿Qué?

Naruto se sintió mas abochornado. Carraspeó intentando despejarse.

- Qué me disculpe mi señor, no volverá a pasar - dijo con voz seria.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y se echo a reír bastante divertido, aveces Naruto era tan idiota cuando se volvía humano, aún era un enigma como había enamorado a Danielle...

- ¡No te rías de mi, bastardo! ¡intento disculparme! - gritó avergonzado, logrando que el pelinegro incrementara sus carcajadas - ¡Oh, jodete!

- Ya... - dijo Sasuke tomando aire - si, no lo vuelvas a hacer o no sere tan benevolente - aclaró con media sonrisa, pero con una amenaza implícita, hablaba enserio - ¿estás seguro de esto, Naruto? - preguntó apretando los puños.

- Vaya, aún te ves ansioso - se mofó - ya, no me mires así, si... su nombre es Hinata... - guardó silencio por un minuto frunciendo el ceño, se sentía tan estúpido - y es el maldito ángel que vi caer esa noche... ¿sabes?... si tan solo lo hubiera sabido nos habríamos ahorrado varias cosas y... - los oídos del pelinegro dejaron de escucharlo.

Si era Luna.

Si era su conejita.

Si era su Hinata.

- Hey ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? - preguntó Naruto agitando su mano - parece que no - suspiro con cansancio - pregunte que donde está la chica con la que vives... es decir, Hinata. - la sonrisa de enamorado de Sasuke hizo que bufara - bueno ¿y tú estás seguro que es ella?

- ¡Si, cabello negro azulado y ojos perla, es ella! - no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa adornara su rostro, sabía que era la indicada.

Naruto sonrió malicioso, leyendo mis pensamientos.

- Bueno Romeo y... ¿ya te dijo que era un ángel para empezar?

- No, aun no sabe que la descubrí.

- Entonces me imagino que tampoco sabe que eres un demonio.

- No.

- Me lo imagine - sonrió el ojiazul - volviendo a mi primer pregunta ¿dónde esta ella?

- Ella... - _esta en una sesión de fotos y no te lo digo porque me molesta y me hace sentir celoso_ - esta trabajando, volverá en la tarde - refunfuñó Sasuke.

- Ya veo y... ¿qué haces para divertirte? - "_acosar a Luna" _pensó el azabache divertido.

- Leer, pasear y hace unos días acabo de conectar la televisión, fue un problema con la señal... pero todo esta arreglado. Así que no lo arruines. - advirtió.

- Que bien, quiero descansar un poco - bostezó Naruto dejando la compresa en sus piernas y estirando los brazos.

- Nuestra habitación es esa - dijo el azabache señalando la puerta.

- ¿Así que duermes con ella? Pervertido - rió zorrunamente desapareciendo de su vista.

* * *

Hinata se vio confundida en el espejo, algo le decía que las personas no usaban tan poca ropa generalmente...

- Hermoso ¿no? - dijo Mei apareciendo detrás de ella - cuando era mas joven tenía un bikini muy parecido a este - comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata asintió con un tenue rosa cubriendo sus mejillas.

- Es muy lindo, pero ¿está bien que modele este tipo de cosas? - preguntó con inocencia.

Mei rió enternecida y apretó sus hombros en señal de confianza.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal, Hina? - la cuestinó sonriente - solo estas modelando las nuevas prendas para la temporada de verano, muchas personas lo hacen, además... no es como si estuvieras posando desnuda - aclaró.

- Solo podemos estar desnudas en dos ocasiones cuando nos bañamos y cuando... cu-cuando - Hinata intentó terminar la frase, pero el recuerdo de cierto video que tenía escondido, mas bien el contenido, vino a su mente - cuando p-pasa lo del vi-video.

- Aprendiste bien lo que te dije - la felicitó Mei acariciando su cabello.

- Si...

- Ahora... sal que te están esperando - le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda y vió como Hinata se dirigía a la puerta vestida solo con un hermoso bikini amarillo con dorado y unas zapatillas de plataforma doradas, en verdad, esa chica era muy hermosa.

* * *

Caminaba dando algunos cuantos traspiés pero no podían culparla, había trabajado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en un estudio, estaba cansada y era la primera vez que usaba tacones... se sentía morir, con agrado divisó su cabaña a menos de 100m, se aferro mas a la maleta de viaje que le había prestado Mei para traer todas las cosas para Sasuke, por suerte tenia ruedas, apresuró un poco más su paso.

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, moría por verlo, tal vez por robarle unos cuantos besos, pero se percató que alguien se quejaba adentro, entorno los ojos asustada, tal vez Sasuke estaba herido... caminó más rápido aun, dando grandes pasos, olvidando por un momento que todavía jalaba la maleta y estaba vestida con la ropa de la sesión.

Empujó la puerta con violencia al escuchar otra ronda de gemidos, entornando los ojos sorprendida con lo que veía.

* * *

NARUTO POV.

Estaba "tranquilamente" acostado con un lindo gato blanco con la cola amarilla, llamado Nieve en mi estomago, disfrutando de un video que me había encontrado hace una hora, Sasuke se hallaba en la otra esquina recargando la espalda ligeramente en el respaldo, cuando una hermosa chica abrió la puerta de una manera brusca y violenta, entro casi corriendo y nos miró asustada.

Hizo una rápida evaluación visual y suspiró aliviada.

- Me alegra que estés bien Sasuke yo pensé... - me miro confundida...

- ¡AHHH, OH SI, DAME MÁS DURO PAPI! - salió potente el sonido de la televisión.

_- La que se va a armar_ - pensé divertido.

- ¿Este video es tuyo, pervertida? - preguntó Sasuke intentando no reírse, obviamente sabíamos que era de ese pequeño ángel depravado. Porque para llevar tan poco tiempo siendo humana y ya tener ese tipo de videos, estaba grave.

- Y-yo... no - tartamudeó nerviosa mirando la pantalla.

- ¿Esto es pornografía sabes? tuve suerte de que no ser el objeto de tus perversiones mientras dormía - declaró Sasuke de manera dramática no pude resistir mas y solté una carcajada burlona. Era genial verlo en su modo humano completo, se volvía casi un adolescente.

- N-no... - susurró con la sangre subiendo a su rostro. Jamás había visto a alguien tan apenado. Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio o eso creía yo, y se desplomó. Mi futura reina se había desmayado.

El teme alcanzó a sostenerla antes que se golpeara la cabeza y me miro alarmado.

- Creo que nos pasamos un poco...

- Yo no dije nada Sasuke, querrás decir, te pasaste - reí mirando a la chica.

La cargó con cuidado y la depositó en la cama.

- Lo poco que te puedo decir, es que... no tienes malos gustos, esta muuuy bien - mascullé recorriendola con la mirada.

Tenía su cabello ondulado y tenía en su rostro un maquillaje completo. Lo se, porque hace tiempo me lo había explicado mi Danielle. Portaba un vestido azul cielo cortísimo con estampado y unas zapatillas de amarrar blancas, demasiado altas para ser cómodas.

- Es hermosa... - susurró sin darse cuenta acariciando su mejilla.

- Vaya, es extraño verte enamorado - declaré - pero tienes razón, se ve muy diferente a la última vez que la vi - me miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo se...?

- Llevaba un vestido blanco totalmente manchado de sangre de la espalda, y varias zonas quemadas, supongo que por el impacto de la caída, era grotesco ver asi a alguien tan frágil como ella.

- Ya veo - dijo formando puños con sus manos, notablemente molesto.

- Sa...suke - susurró la chica abriendo los ojos casi con pereza.

- Hola pervertida - la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, el ángel me miró por un momento y después volvió a los ojos al teme.

- ¿Qué hace Naruto Uzumaki en nuestra habitación? - preguntó con voz baja.

Tanto Sasuke como yo entornamos los ojos sorprendidos, sintiendo el peso de la tensión sobre nuestros hombros.

- ¿C-cómo es que lo sabes? - pasó saliva nervioso.

- No es como si fuera tonta, además el siempre estuvo dando problemas en el paraiso - dijo con media sonrisa

- ¿Paraíso? - fingió no entender Sasuke, quitandole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

- Se que sabes que fui un ángel y yo tenía la teoría de que también lo eras o uno renegado que se convirtió en demonio, ahora la compruebo - vaya, nuestra futura reina era bastante astuta. ¿Quién lo imaginaría?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste con tanta exactitud, Hinata? - pregunté con recelo, ella sabía mas de lo que aparentaba - ¿Qué mas sabes? ¿sabes quién es el?

- Lo supe porque las heridas que traía eran hechas con instrumentos sagrados que usan los nefilim y bueno, el día que lo encontré sentí su aura, ángel o no, siempre fui demasiado sensible para algunas cosas - explicó tranquila - y no se quién es en realidad...

- Mi nombre sagrado es Zachariel, Hinata... Sasuke es el que empecé a usar al convertirme en demonio ¿ya tienes idea? - dijo mirándola directamente.

Hinata dió una gran bocanada de aire, procesando lo que acababa de confesar Sasuke, se veía la incredulidad pintada en sus ojos.

- Solo escuché tu nombre una vez... está prohibido hablar sobre tí arriba, alguien importante del inframundo debes ser...

- Eso es correcto... y si sabías que eras un demonio ¿por qué me ayudaste? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

Lo cierto, es que hasta a mí me intrigaba... ¿qué motivos podía tener un ángel sanador para ayudar a un demonio?

- Yo...quise hacerlo, además, quién me quito mis alas fue Raziel... y al ver el estado en el que te habían dejado esos nefilim, no pude evitarlo y yo comencé a... - y se calló, desviando con nerviosismo su mirada hacía otro lado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo, que por si mismo, completaba la frase... _y yo comencé a quererte y enamorarme de ti._

Sasuke la miró con intensidad, acariciando su cabello aún, por todos los sentimientos que se reflejaba en sus ojos, demostraba que el también sabía como acababa esa frase.

Bajó su rostro hasta la altura de su oído y le susurró muy bajo.

Pero yo tenía excelente oído, por lo escuché perfectamente.

- Yo también me enamoré de ti - le dijo besando su mejilla.

Y antes de que hicieran mas escenas melosas, hablé.

- Vaya, Raziel es mas maldito de lo que creí - farfullé algo molesto, me sentía bien con Hinata y eso era bueno, que me agradara la muy pronto esposa de Sasuke era definitivamente lo correcto, porque... era la futura Reina del infierno.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**PREMIO: **Annie Thompson preciosa, tu fuiste la primera en adivinar lo de la broma de Naruto, ademas que has seguido mi historia desde el principio, por lo que quiero premiarte con un one-shot, escoge la pareja que gustes, que sea del anime de Naruto preferentemente.

**VOTACIÓN: ** Chicaaaaaas tengo en mente un songfic, pero no me decido por la pareja y ustedes mis lectores son lo mas importante, por lo que quería pedir su opinión en cuanto a que pareja utilizar. SASUKExSAKURA - SASUKExINO - SASUKExKARIN - SAIxINO - SUIGETSUxKARIN - NARUTOxINO.

Y diran... ¿por qué no esta la opción de SasuHina, pues verán, ahorita tengo en mente varios fics con esta hermosa pareja y no me quiero dedicar a escribir solo de ellos, me gustaría tener variedad de parejas en mis historias para satisfacer los gustos de mas personas.

Además que Hinata no quería en el papel de la protagonista en mi nuevo Songfic, enserio.

**ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN dejando sus reviews o mandandome un mensaje privado. También pueden contactarme por FB: Rosalba Ruiz y tengo ahi el nombre opcional de Ross Namikaze.**

**ACLARACIÓN : tambien aparece una cuenta con el nombre de Ross Namikaze, si es mía, pero ya no la uso.**

**Eso es todo, si me van a agregar, solo les pido el favor que me dejen el mensajito que vienen de Fanfic y con todo gusto los acepto y podremos interactuar sin ningún problema.**

**Besosssssssssssssssss!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, hola, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parrandaxDDD! He estado ocupada mis queridos lectores, saben que son lo mas importante para mi, e intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. **

**En el cap. anterior y en el último de Bluebird hice la encuesta de que pareja les gustaría para mi prox. Songfic, bien, si no he actualizado es porque llevamos un empate, dejaré abierta la votación 10 días más únicamente, en caso de que sigan empatados, le pedire a una de ustedes en especial, que escoga entre esas dos parejas. Sino, obviamente ganara quién tenga mas votos.**

**Annie Thompson: estoy trabajando en tu historia, sera un NaruHina, espero que no te moleste (aunque tendra la intervencion de Sasuke)**

* * *

_**Ámame, sin importar quién soy**_

- Sigo diciendo que eres una pervertida, pudiste haberla tirado cuando quisieras - reí divertido por lo que nos contaba Hinata, era graciosa y algo infantil, pero genial sonreí, de seguro se iba a llevar muy bien con mi Danielle.

- ¿Pervertida yo? ¡claro! - farfulló mientras masticaba un champiñon - y me lo dicen dos demonios - se defendió apuntandome con su tenedor.

- Bueno, pero no cualquier demonios, soy uno de los señores del infierno y Sasuke, bueno... el digamos que tiene suerte sanguinea - farfullé con media sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! me gane mi puesto - aclaró Sasuke.

- Si claro - puse los ojos en blanco mientras seguía comiendo. Hinata en verdad que se le daba la cocina. Sería buena tenerla en el infierno. Ya no tendríamos que alimentarnos de carne cruda y sangre o lo que nos preparaba Danielle, la amaba y era una excelente esposa, pero no sabía cocinar. Y eso era malo para todos, ya que la mayoría hemos subido al mundo humano y probado su comida, y admitimos que nos encanta, casi tanto como una mujer virgen.

- ¿Y dime... porque odias tanto a Raziel, solo por tus alas? - pregunté mirando las últimas tiras de pollo de mi plato.

- ¿Más motivos quieres, Naruto? - inquirió Sasuke alzando una ceja.

- Si, me culpó diciendo que robé unos pergaminos de los nefilim, yo jamás subí a su reino para empezar... y estoy segura que... m-mató a Frodo por ayudarme a escapar, cu-cuando me iba a asesinar - contestó con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Quién es Frodo?

- En realidad se llama Elemiah, era un ángel sanador, yo le decía Frodo y el me decía Luna, era como un juego de apodos - sonrió con melancolía derramando una lágrima.

Sasuke y yo cruzamos miradas algo incómodos una chica estaba llorando y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer. Danielle cuando lloraba solía buscar refugio en mis brazos. Pero esta, era la mujer de Sasuke y por lo que yo no podía meterme, aunque debería... porque el teme es novato en estas cosas.

- El... me salvó - sollozó intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, pero era en vano, caían sin pudor dejando un surco que atravesaba su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Cómo era Frodo? - le preguntó Sasuke, acercadose a ella con desesperación por no saber que hacer o decirle - talves no esta muerto, sino en las mazmorras, cuando caen ahí es cuando contactan a los demonios en buscar de su libertad - intentó animarla.

- C-cabello café, ojos azules y-y alas blan-blancas azuladas - susurró deformando su cara con una de las sonrisas mas tristes que había presenciado en toda mi existencia - pe-pero dudo que el este vivo, no pudo haber sobrevivido a e-eso... - y rompió en llanto de nuevo apretando con la mano su vestido, intentándose controlar.

Sasuke me miró con suplica y después volvió su rostro a la ojiperla, diciendome a palabras mudas que los dejara solos.

- Ire a recorrer el perímetro, no volvere hasta mañana, asi que no se preocupen - dije incomodo, Sasuke asintió dandome las gracias con la mirada, mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

Me levanté y crucé la puerta sin mirar atrás, una de las ventajas de Italia es que tiene varios portales. Si tenía suerte, podría encontrar a algún compañero y pedirle un favor... esta noche debía ser provechosa.

- _Tómelo cómo un regalo de mi parte, mi señora, tiene mi lealtad y haré cualquier cosa por usted_ - pensé mientras caminaba hacia el norte.

FIN LUCIFAGO POV.

* * *

- Tranquila, Luna - le susurró Sasuke en el oído. Hinata asintió y se descubrió la cara.

- L-lo se... - el azabache sonrió divertido y triste a la vez.

- Se te corrió el maquillaje - le informó separándose de ella.

- Me pensaba bañar de todos modos - contestó la chica parándose también, caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto - todo lo que necesitas esta en la maleta.

- Gracias.

* * *

Se turnaron para bañarse, primero Hinata y después Sasuke.

- Me relajó este baño - se dijo a si mismo el azabache vistiéndose y colocándose desodorante. Se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño luciendo una camisa negra sin mangas, por fín de hombre y un pantalón de pijama azul marino con lineas verdes que formaban cuadros de todos los tamaños cruzándose entre si.

Entornó los ojos cuando divisó a Hinata llorando, sentada en la cama , con una camisa de botones gris claro, abierta de los primeros dos, dejando ver generosamente algo de su anatomía femenina superior. Sasuke pasó saliva inquieto, no quería cometer alguna imprudencia que pudiera alejarla.

Intentó mantener la vista en todo menos en ella, pero fue imposible y clavo la mirada en sus piernas que estaban totalmente descubiertas.

La ojiperla se levantó al notar que Sasuke ya había salido, camino hacia el y lo empujó sobre la cama, haciendo que se sentara y se recargara en el respaldo. Se colocó limpiando sus lágrimas a horcajadas sobre el, uniendo sus pechos de frente. Colocó una mano en el pecho masculino y sintió su latido por unos minutos, antes de hablar mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

- Por favor, haz que olvide todo... por lo menos esta noche - pidió intentando no llorar. Sasuke dejó de respirar y la miró en silencio, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, comenzó a debatirse por dentro. Quería tomarla y proclamarla como su mujer, pero en esta situación no estaba muy seguro, Luna estaba intentando buscar consuelo en su cuerpo, y por un momento lo encontraría... ¿pero después? podría arrepentirse, sentirse culpable y hasta repugnante por haberse entregado a un demonio.

Por primera vez en su vida, el sintió repulsión de lo que era. Un príncipe, si... pero al final, un demonio.

- No puedo hacerlo Hinata... te vas a arrepentir después de lo que puede pasar si sigues insistiendo - dijo con un tono muerto y melancólico intentandosela quitar de encima, pero ella se mantuvo encima, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Hinata tomó aire ansiosa, necesitaba eso... necesitaba llenar el vació que sentía en su pecho, hoy había vuelto a recordar toda su vida... y había encontrado con que la herida seguía abierta.

- No lo haré yo enserió qu-quiero esto - intentó sonar firme, ella lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo. - quiero empezar desde cero, una nueva vida... a tu lado - admitió sonrojada, mirándolo con decisión, porque sabía que no mentía.

- No sabes lo que dices ¿por qué querrías una nueva vida conmigo? sabes lo que soy - contestó desviando la mirada. Verla era una tentación demasiada grande.

Se sintió un marica, seguramente, si Naruto estuviera en su lugar ya se la estaría follando sin pudor alguno, y el quería hacer eso también, pero algo se lo impedía, necesitaba que ella estuviera segura, que lo deseara, que lo hiciera por amor, que sintiera una fiera necesidad de entregarse a el sin tener cabos sueltos en su corazón, una vez que Hinata estuviera preparada, la tomaría, porque sabría que ella querría que lo hiciera tanto como él y no habría culpa después por haberlo hecho con un demonio.

El quería eso por el bien de los dos.

- ¡No me importa que seas un demonio! ya no soy un ángel... por favor - pidió acariciando su pecho, Sasuke cerro los ojos, disfrutando por el momento de la caricia que le proporcionaba la ojiperla.

Hinata se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil el ya tenía claro que no se lo haría hasta que no estuviera preparada.

- ¿Por qué...? - preguntó apretando la quijada.

- Porque yo, porque yo... te amo - admitió con voz baja desviando la mirada.

Sasuke sacó el aire de golpe y miró algo incrédulo a Hinata.

Quería que estuviera lista, pero no lo estaba, aún así, sonrió cómo nunca antes en su vida.

- Yo támbien te amo, no esperaba... escuchar eso tan pronto - susurró acariciando su rostro. Hinata lo miró sorprendida y derramó una lágrima de felicidad. - Pero no lo haremos hoy, señorita, usted parece estar pasando por un mal momento, no quiero que se arrepienta - Hinata abrió la boca, dispuesta a interrumpirlo, pero Sasuke siguió hablando - no te rechazo, creeme, lo que no daría por estar contigo, solo que planeo que nuestra primer unión no sea un simple sedante para calmar el dolor. Cuándo estés tranquila y segura de lo que quieres, podemos intentarlo.

Hinata guardó silencio por unos minutos, analizando las dulces palabras de Sasuke, el tenía razón y lo sabía, asintió con una sonrisa y se recostó en la cama.

Sasuke suspiró y la imitó, mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de ella y pegaba su pecho a la espalda de Hinata.

Después de una hora, la armoniosa voz de Hinata se volvió a escuchar, rompiendo el natural silencio de la noche.

- ¿Sasuke? - lo llamó mirando hacía la puerta.

- Hmp... ¿si?- contestó un azabache adormilado con la voz un tanto ronca.

- Si mañana estuviera lista... y te pidiera que me tomaras... ¿tú...?

- Te haría el amor hasta desfallecer - contestó con una sonrisa besando la parte posterior de su cabeza -Buenas noches, Hinata - murmuró aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía - descansa, mi amor.

Hinata se sonrojó por sus últimas palabras, pero el cálido fuego que recorrió su cuerpo hizo que se armara de valor y se diera la vuelta.

- Gracias - dijo antes de que sellaran sus labios en un beso.

Un beso que daría comienzo a, sin duda, la mayor guerra entre ángeles y demonios. Donde solo un bando podría salir victorioso, porque después de esa guerra, ya nada sería igual.

- _Espero que mañana estés lista, Hinata _- pensó Sasuke, mientras separaban sus labios y la volvía a acomodar para dormir.

* * *

Naruto volvió aproximadamente a las doce de la tarde, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, observo a la pareja que yacía dormida en la cama.

Ver a Sasuke abrazando desde atrás de una manera protectora y celosa a Hinata, le recordó a el día después de su primera noche con Danielle, -_donde se la habían pasado mas que nada, besando y escuchando el corazón del otro_- como había despertado y lo primero que vió fue a una sonriente castaña de piel nívea dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho y como su mano se aferrada juguetonamente a un mechón de su cabello rubio.

- _Asi que tampoco tu pudiste tomarla la primera noche_ - pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Cerro la puerta de nuevo con mucho cuidado para evitar que se despertaran, salió de la cabaña sin rumbo fijo.

Estaba seguro que esos dos necesitarían un poco de intimidad al despertarse.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Chic s les vuelvo a poner las parejas que concursan y mas abajo como estan los resultados hasta ahora.**

**SASUKExSAKURA - SASUKExINO - SASUKExKARIN - SAIxINO - SUIGETSUxKARIN - NARUTOxINO.**

**NaruIno- 2**

**SasuKarin- 1**

**SuiKa(SuigetsuxKarin)- 2**

**SaiIno- 1**

**Voten por su pareja favorita.**

**Besosssssssssssssss!**

**Ross Namikaze**


End file.
